Vampires vs Wolves: Renacer
by pandita15
Summary: Unos dicen que el mundo se consumirá en el fuego otros dicen que en el hielo por lo que yo he probado del deseo estoy por los que apuestas por el fuego pero, si tuviera que perecer dos veces conozco lo bastante el odio para decir que la destrucción el hielo también es sutil y... sería suficiente. Cerró el libro y suspiro. (SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Silencio. Las calles se sentían tan silenciosas y solitarias. Pero, no para cierta persona que corría por las calles de Forks, Washington sintiendo que alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Se metió por un callejón de la pequeña ciudad que tenía salida, suspiro de alegría. Comenzó a correr para llegar a la salida de aquel oscuro callejón, hasta que divisó que alguien estaba parado mirándola al final de ese pequeño recorrido. Lentamente volteo su mirada, por donde había ingresado a ese callejón y vio como un peludo perro de color rojo carmesí, se le quedó mirando con esos ojos marrones claros.

El lobo soltó un gruñido erizando su lomo, lo cual la pequeña joven se asustó y cayó al piso sucio y pedregoso. Tapó sus oídos cuando escucho un aullido de aquel lobo que se acercaba lentamente, volteo su mirada a esa persona que estaba al final del callejón, pero ya no estaba ahí. Sintió como algo la levantaba de aquel sucio piso, levanto su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa tan cálida, que la hipnotizó.

-No te asustes dulce niña-sintió como acariciaba su mejilla, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos lentamente-bien pequeña, así se buena chica-susurro en su orejita y lo lamia lentamente.

En eso escucho un gruñido y vio que aun estaba ese perro peludo, casi a unos metros hacia el. Sonrió de lado, llevando sus manos a su cabello negro y rascándose.

-Si que osas interrumpir mi deliciosa cena-soltó una risa y lamió el cuello de la joven-si tienes hambre, búscate otro bocadillo, este es mio.

El lobo erizo más su lomo, soltó un gruñido y comenzó a correr a cierto pelinegro de ojos negros. En ese momento que estuvo apunto de atacar y clavar los dientes a esa piel fría. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su lomo, ya que lo tenían agarrado del cuello y contra la pared, haciendo un estruendoso ruido por el callejón y ocasionando un agujero en la pared el cual había sido golpeado ese enorme perro rojizo.

El pelinegro soltó un silbido y sonrió de lado.

-Vaya, vaya. Si es mi preciosa princesa y mis compañeros-sonrió cálida mente y jugando con el cabello de aquella joven que tenía en sus brazos- ¿Que os trae por aquí?

-¡Hmp!-soltó un monosílabo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos perla-tu bien lo sabes, la comida llama y solo veníamos a cazar, pero creo que nos llevamos un espectáculo lobuno-se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared.

-Sin lugar a duda, creo que tuvimos que haber elegido la comida vegetariana en vez de ir por la carnívora-esbozo una sonrisa burlona una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla-no se de donde sale tanto olor a perro mojado-se tapó su nariz con sus dedos blanquecinos.

-Sin lugar a duda nos lleva a la respuesta que tenemos a Sasori Akasuna delante de nosotros-dijo cierta chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade- ¿que te trae por aquí Sasori?-le preguntó a cierto lobo que se transformaba en un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color marrón claro-¡Contesta!-apretó más fuerte su agarre.

-Princesa Sakura-susurro despacio porque no podía respirar bien por el agarre de cierta chica-solo vine a cenar un poco de carne viva.

-Hay Sasori, todos venimos a cenar carne fresca y viva, pero que haces en nuestro territorio, sabes que estás incumpliendo las reglas-lo soltó de golpe haciendo que caiga al piso frío.

El pelirrojo comenzó a toser agarrándose el cuello y mirando con odio a esos seres de piel fría y soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de ellos.

-Solo perseguí mi comida, pero lastima que pasó por aquí sino ya me la hubiera devorado-sonriendo de lado y mirando a la joven que el pelinegro tenía entre sus manos-lastima, pero nuestra conversación terminó, un rico alimento está en mi territorio y no quiero que se me escape-olió profundamente y se convirtió en lobo riéndose de esa sangre fría.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo como se fue ese lobo de color rojo y suspiraron, sabían que no podían atacar, aunque ellos más quisieran eliminarlos, tenían una tregua, pero puede que esa tregua un día se hunda como se hundió el Titanic. La pelirosa solo soltó un profundo suspiro y en eso sintió un olor deliciosa, un líquido rojo y tan dulce. Volteo su mirada con los ojos rojos dónde venía ese olor, lo cual ocasionó los mismos síntomas de sus dos compañeros y ahí lo vieron a cierto pelinegro succionando ese delicioso dulce del cuello de la joven chica.

-¿Que?-los miro el pelinegro sin dejar de alimentarse-es mi comida, no he cenado algo tan delicioso-soltó el cuello de la joven enseñando sus enormes colmillos manchados de color rojo y dulce.

Sus compañeros suspiraron.

-Ya es hora de irnos Sai-dijo la pelirosa dándoles golpes en su hombro.

-Como usted diga Mi Lady-sonrió de lado cargando a la joven la cual se alimento-es hora de enterrarte pequeña-le dio pequeñas palmadas en el trasero de la joven.

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron de ese oscuro callejón y a lo lejos se podía escuchar aullidos fuertes por los bosques de Forks y lobos corriendo por carne fresca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

 ** _Unos dicen que el mundo se consumirá en el fuego otros dicen que en el hielo por lo que yo he probado del deseo estoy por los que apuestas por el fuego pero, si tuviera que perecer dos veces conozco lo bastante el odio para decir que la destrucción el hielo también es sutil y... sería suficiente._**

Cerró el libro y suspiro.

-Tonterías… -dijo una voz que hizo que se sentara en el asiento trasero y sonriera moviendo el libro.

-Hermano, las novela de Stephenie Meyer son lindas y románticas-suspiro una rubia de ojos verdes-Además su novela de vampiros es tan…-soltó un suspiro largo.

-No se que tanto le ven a ese tal Eduardo Collon-dijo un chico de cabellos azulados que tenía las manos en el volante.

-¿Eduardo Collon?-soltó una risa un rubio de ojos azulados.

-¡Es Edward Cullen!- les gritó la rubia haciendo un puchero-Además es muy guapo y es un vampiro que quisiera que chupara mi sangre-abrazo el libro estrujándolo en sus pechos.

-Lo primero, no se porque crees en vampiros, querida hermana-soltó un suspiro el rubio y miró a su compañero que estaba en su costado- Además no se porque estas tan emocionada de esta ciudad Forks.

-Porque aquí se hizo la película Twilight y también por las historias acerca de estas criaturas-sonrió y dejó el libro en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana- ¿Cuánto falta, Sasuke?

-Ya hemos llegado Ino-respondió un pelinegro señalando el letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Forks"-Naruto, si que tu hermana es tan soñadora.

-Tiene apenas 17 años-sonrió el rubio rascándose la mejilla- ¿Qué, haría sin mi pequeña hermana, que se emocionó que vengamos a estudiar aquí?

-Eso hay que agradecer a nuestros padres, que aceptaron que viniéramos solos y que empezáramos a madurar-soltó un suspiro manejando por las calles de Forks- si que es tranquilo-susurro.

La rubia miraba tan emocionada las calles de Forks, su sueño se hizo realidad, venir a esta ciudad donde filmaron su película favorita, la hacía suspirar. Agradeció a sus padres y a los padres del amigo de su hermano que los hayan dejado venir a estudiar aquí. Claro está que ella fue de la grandiosa idea, alcanzar su mayoría de edad en esta ciudad que tanto quería conocer. Miraba detalladamente los árboles, las tiendas, grifos y supermercados de la ciudad de Forks.

Observó a los dos chicos que estaban conversando sobre la ciudad ya que el frío era incontrolable. Forks era una ciudad húmeda y pocas veces salía el sol y justo hoy estaba todo nublado con las nubes negras queriendo llover con fuerza.

Sin lugar a dudas Forsk era un lugar interesante, cuando le dijeron que sus estudios los llevaría a esa ciudad, su pregunta fue ¿Porque? ¿Porque Forks? ¿en su último año de estudios en la preparatoria? Miro por el retrovisor y vio esa cabellera rubia de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Acaso esa niña tuvo la culpa de llevarlos a ese dichosa ciudad.

 _-Necesito que culmines tus estudios ahí-le dijo un pelinegro de apenas Cuarenta años apoyándose con sus codos sobre un escritorio de madera muy tallada-Hijo, se que me vas a decir el porque pero, solo diré que es por algo que un día descubrirás._

Su padre porque le había dicho eso, algo esconde esta ciudad o algo le esconderá su padre. Miró su reloj de su muñeca, eran las 13:00 horas, sonrió de lado y miró a su amigo estacionados en un pequeño restaurante campestre.

-Creo que ya es hora de comer algo-los miro y sonrió apagando el auto y saliendo del hermoso Audi negro.

-Tienes razón, ahora mi pregunta ¿La comida será sangre o no?-se rió con fuerza al rubio abrazando a su hermana pequeña, dándole besos en la mejilla y pidiendo disculpas. A lo que la rubia le contesto jalando de las mejillas-a… auush-se alejó-eso si dolió-sonrió.

-Bueno dejes las niñerías Naruto y Ino-dijo el pelinegro entrando al restaurante y observando.

Las personas se les quedaron observando por un rato, mientras ellos ingresaban y se sentían incómodos por las miradas. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba libre y tenía cuatro sillas. Carver Café es un lugar muy cómodo, como una pequeña casa de campo, solo que en esta había una barra grande como mínimo alcanzaba seis sillas, lo cual se podían sentar y observar cómo preparaban sus bebidas.

-Disculpe jóvenes, ¿Que van a pedir?-les preguntó una señora de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón oscuro-Creo que nunca los he visto por aquí-sonrió-¿Son forasteros?

-Nos hemos mudado-le respondió el rubio-venimos a acabar nuestro último año aquí.

-¿En Forks?-les pregunto y los miró seriamente-No será por los vampiros.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo por un momento de silencio, las personas que estaban comiendo ahí los observaron seriamente. Un silencio realmente incomodo, que hicieron que se les eriza la piel. La señora cambió su cara a una sonrisa.

-Ya saben de la famosa película Twilight. ¿Porque creen que Forks es tan famosa?- les sonrío

-¡Usted cree que existen!-grito la rubia parándose de su asiento-En verdad existen esos seres aquí en Forks. Usted ya sabe por las historias que guarda esta ciudad-en eso sintió que la jalaron de la muñeca haciendo que se siente de golpe y recibía una mirada tan fría de su hermano. Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Disculpe a mi hermana, está tan emocionada de venir a esta ciudad...-se quedó callado al ver las miradas serias de todas las personas de esa pequeña cafetería, miró a su amigo que también se quedo sorprendido por esas miradas que transmitían esas personas.

Miradas frías y secas a la vez preocupados. Todo silencioso, hasta que la señora soltó un suspiró y solo les pregunto que iban a pedir para comer, ellos se sorprendieron pero, aun así pidieron lo que iban a digerir a la vez que aún sentían esas miradas. La rubia solo tenía la cabeza agachada y avergonzada por haber gritado esas palabras. A los pocos minutos recibieron su pedido y decidieron comer en silencio, mientras aún sentían esas miradas.

Al terminar de comer, decidieron pagar y se despidieron de la señora. Al momento de que el pelinegro cerrara la puerta al salir, vio a un chico de cabellos rojos sentado en una de las sillas de la barra, bajándose un poco el gorro blanco que traía puesto y no dejaba ver sus ojos, mientras que sonreía muy divertido. Esto le pareció raro al pelinegro que achino sus ojos y miraba a ese chico.

-¡ Sasuke !, ya nos tenemos que ir-le gritó su amigo rubio haciéndole señas con sus brazos- ¡De seguro ya el camión de mudanza llegó a la Casa que nos compró nuestros padres!.

El pelinegro volteo al escuchar el grito de su amigo, le sonrió y solo hizo una seña con su mano levantando su pulgar, al voltear de nuevo al buscar al chico de cabellos rojos, retrocede hacia atrás asustado, el chico estaba al frente suyo mirándolo con esos ojos verdes tan fríos y serios. Trago saliva de golpe y pudo ver que en sus ojos alrededor de su pupila estaban rojos. El chico pasó por su lado y solo pudo pronunciar un monosílabo que llegó a sus oídos de aquel chico de cabellos negros azulados. Dejándolo ahí parado sin ni siquiera pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-¡Hey!-le llamó de nuevo el rubio que venía hacia él-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Te hemos estado llamando varias veces pero, es como si te hubieras quedado tonto mirando a ese chico pelirrojo-se quedó en silencio y lo miró sorprendido-No me digas que te pasaste para el otro lado.

El chico se le quedó mirando y reacciono dando un golpe en el brazo con su puño.

-No digas tonterías-sonrió de lado y miro como se iba ese chico de cabellos rojos, pasando por el costado de Ino y que ella se le quedara mirando con un pequeño sonrojo-Creo que Ino ya le echó el ojo al chico-se rió, agarrando los hombros de su amigo y haciéndolo voltear.

-¡Hey, Ino! ¡Que te hayan dado permiso a venir con nosotros, no es para que le estés echando ojos a un desconocido!-le gritó su hermano, haciendo que ella saltara de la sorpresa y se pusiera roja-¡Así que señorita métase al auto sin berrinches!

El rubio se dirigió a su hermana, mientras que ella pataleaba. El chico de ojos ónix solo se quedaba mirando donde había desaparecido ese chico, suspiro y sintió como una gota caiga en su mejilla, levantó la cabeza y se venía una tormenta. ¡Genial! gruño el chico, dirigiéndose a sus amigos, se subió al auto lo encendió y se dirigieron adonde iba a ser su nuevo hogar, por un año claro esta, ya que él no se iba a quedar mas tiempo aquí. No le gustaba los lugares húmedos.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un chico de cabellos rojos observando como un Audi negro se perdía en las calles de Forks. Se lamió los labios, encendió su moto deportiva BMW rojo, se fue por el mismo lugar que el auto pero, dobló hacia la izquierda por otro camino que era una subida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:

Suspiros, más suspiros, excitación y orgasmos. Se escuchaban gemidos en una habitación, gruñidos, la cama rugía de tantas estocadas. Dos cuerpos blanquecinos enredados en deseo y pasión. Mordidas en cada parte de sus cuerpos. Mordía el cuello de esa joven chica succionando la sangre como una sanguijuela hambrienta, mas, mas y mas; hasta que ella llego al orgasmo complaciente, le lamió la herida suavemente y viendo como esta se curaba. El chico de cabello castaño y largo hasta su cintura llegó a su grandioso orgasmo gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes largos. Agarró el cuerpo de la chica le dio vuelta y nalgueo ese trasero blanquecino. Lamió los hombros de la chica de ojos caramelo. Bajo lentamente su lengua por su espalda blanca, hasta llegar a ese trasero redondo, mordió suavemente, clavando sus dientes mientras que caía un hilo de sangre.

La chica soltó un gemido de excitación y otra vez el chico la embistió con fuerza; los movimientos tan placenteros que se brindaban era una droga para ellos. la muchacha se volteo y le clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del chico.

-¿No pararán esos dos, de follar?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos lilas, sentado en un sofá rojo y con una copa de un líquido tan rojo carmesí moviendo en círculos.

-Se tienen que satisfacer mutuamente-respondió una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, sentada en una silla-No lo voy a negar pero, Neji necesita satisfacer su hombría y Tenten es la encargada de hacerlo…

Se quedó callada al escuchar cómo rechinaba la cama y se movía esa habitación en donde estaban, ya que lamentablemente estaban debajo de esa habitación llena de gemidos y orgasmos. Soltó un suspiro un chico pelinegro de coleta sentado poniendo sus codos sobre un escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su frente en ese puño de dedos entrelazados.

-Demonios, escuchar como hacen casi una zoofilia-suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

-Vamos cariños, no es para tanto-le respondió una rubia de ojos verdes azulados abrazándolo desde atrás y lamiendo la mejilla del chico suavemente dejando un hilo de saliva-Tu y yo, lo hacemos mejor-ronroneo en su oreja, haciendo que el chico abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa y sonreía de lado.

-Creo que alguien terminara como neji y tenten-se rió un pelinegro despeinando su cabello-Shikamaru, no hagas nada indebido delante de nosotros, aún no hemos probado el placer carnal-miro a cierta chica de ojos perla-aun no…-susurro.

-Bueno es suficiente, dejen de hablar de tonterías-gruñó una pelirosa que los miraba seriamente.-Dejen de hablar de ellos, tengo que decirles, los que nos dijo nuestro "Padre" y "Madre"-estiró sus dedos y los movió en comillas.

En eso se escucho como alguien abrió con fuerza la habitación donde estaban y cerrándolo con fuerza, dejo un casco rojo y una mochila en la mesita donde el pelinegro de coleta ponía sus codos, se sentó en una silla, cruzó sus piernas y sonrió de lado.

-Gaara-sonrió la pelirosa-Pero mira que interesante, ¿Donde estabas? y vienes tan contento.

EL chico de cabellos rojos se acercó lentamente, levantó la barbilla de la chica de ojos jade y sonrió de lado.

-Querida hermana, vengo de…-estiro sus brazos, como si tuviera dos jarras en cada una.-ver nueva carne fresca, recorrer las calles de Forks, más de una rubia tan deliciosa-abrió la mochila que había dejado en la mesita- Toma, Madre nos lo ha dado para no morir de sed, ya que empezamos otra vez los dos años de preparatoria-se tiró al costado del chico de ojos lila.

Los seis chicos observaron las bolsas y suspiraron. Dos años, otra vez lo mismo, terminando esos dos años se iban a graduar de nuevo, parecían chicos de 17 o 18 años. Los chicos del pueblo los veía tan joven, cambiar de ciudad, casa o preparatoria era cansado y aburrido. Ya tenían más de 500 años de vida y parecían tan jóvenes. Claro tenían que ser vampiros. El chico de cabello blancos, se acercó a una bolsa se ese líquido tan dulce para ellos.

-Bueno, no tenemos opción-sacó de la mochila nueve envoltorios de ese líquido y se las tiro a cada uno, hasta a dos chicos que recién entraban a esa habitación sonriendo de alegría.-Brindo por unos dos años, de diversión, comida fresca y nueva; de sexo, de pelea contra nuestros enemigos wolves y además por fingir contra esos humanos, Salud queridos hermanos.-sonrió y abrió esa bolsa bebiendo ese delicioso dulce.

Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, dejando caer un hilo rojo de sus labios y limpiando sus labios con su muñeca enseñando sus ojos rojos.

-¡Llegamos!-grito una rubia de ojos verdes, saliendo del Audi negro y corriendo a la puerta principal de madera y de color marrón oscuro.-¿Papá y Mamá, lo compraron Naruto?-miró a su hermano y al pelinegro.

-En realidad fueron nuestros padres y los padres de Sasuke, Ino-respondió el rubio desordenando los cabellos rubios de su hermana pequeña.

El pelinegro se acerco a un camión grande y toco la puerta del copiloto despacio, salieron tres personas de medida grande y ancha. Mantuvieron una conversación, mientras meten algunas cosas dentro de la casa. Mientras que cierta rubia, subió corriendo hacia la planta alta, viendo las habitaciones, eran realmente cómodas pero, más se interesó en una especial, le daba algo de comodidad, una ventana mediana que se podría abrir desde el centro, se veía a lo lejos los hermosos árboles y campo de Forks, un pequeño muro que podía sentarse y mirar por esa ventana. un ropero de madera, lo cual alcanzaría toda su ropa y zapatos, arriba de ella una pequeña lámpara que colgaba, las paredes de cemento, pero casi rozando el piso una fila de madera tallada, realmente la habitación era hermosa y seria suya; claro convenciendo a su querido hermano y a su amigo. Poco a poco fueron acomodando los muebles, las camas y otras cosas más en esa pequeña casa pero, cómoda. Un rubio acomodaba algunos cables que conectan al televisor de plasma, que estaban poniendo en la sala.

-¡Demonios!-gritó el rubio sentándose de trasero al piso-¡Oye, Sasuke! Sabes cómo se conectan estos cables, supuesta mente se pone así-intentando poner los cables conforme al color- Pero parece como si no lo fueran.

El pelinegro se acerco al rubio y se rió al verlo casi enredado por los cables, se sentó a su costado y le comenzó a explicar poniendo los cables de colores en diferente color.

-Haber Naruto, tu sabes muy bien que a veces los colores no van con los que son iguales, a veces los hacen confusos cambiadores de color-le dijo acomodando el televisor y prendiéndolo-abracadabra-le tiró el control y dirigiéndose guardando unos libros en un escritorio a la esquina de una ventana grande, la cual se podría abrir igualmente desde el centro.

-Tu que traes una TV confusa, en el mio si se pone en los mismos colores-se cruzó de brazos, cambiando al canal de deportes-¡Genial, Rugby!-grito emocionado y sentándose en el piso, ya que aun no sacan el plástico de los sillones.

-Será, porque yo vivo en la edad futura y tu en la edad de piedra-se rió y le hizo una llave al rubio-venga admítelo, tarado-lo hizo más fuerte.

-Vale, vale tío. Me rindo-estiró los brazos y su amigo lo soltó-así que haz mejorado con esa llave, demonios como si me hubieras dislocado el cuello-se sobo su cuello y en eso sintió que alguien se tirara encima de él.

-Hermano, tengo hambre-se quejo una rubia abrazándolo del cuello-¡Alimenta a tu hermanita!

-Primero Ino, haz ya ordenado tu habitación-miró a su hermana con una ceja levantada-porque no quiero que me estés molestando diciendo que te ayude a arreglarlo-con un tic en su ojo derecho.

-Como crees hermanito, si eso se lo podría pedir a Sasuke-miró al pelinegro y soltó una sonrisa pícara-Sasuke, podrías ayudarme a guardar mi ropa intima.

El pelinegro en ese instante se puso rojo del cuello hacia su cabeza, su amigo se soltó del abrazo de su hermana y la jalo subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de su hermano.

-¡Quita esa cara de pervertido, Sasuke!-le gritó su amigo cerrando con fuerza la puerta, de ahí abrió la puerta un poco y el pelinegro se acercó al inicio de la escalera-¡Además mi hermana es menor de edad, así que ni siquiera la mires con otros ojos! y ¡Quiero ramen para cenar!-cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El pelinegro solo suspiro.

-¡Y que tiene que ver el ramen acá, naruto!-grito el pelinegro con un tic en su ceja derecha.

-¡Mucho! ¡Tengo hambre!-gritó su amigo dentro de la habitación de la rubia-¡I… Ino porque has traído esta ropa acá! ¡No te vas a poner eso mientras vivas en mi casa y menos con Sasuke! ¡El puede abusar de ti!

¡Naruto!-grito el pelinegro todo rojo-¡Si sigues diciendo estupideces no haré tu estúpido ramen!

-¡Esta bien pero, Ino ni loco te dejo usar esto, cuando hay cualquier pervertido y que no es Sasuke!

El pelinegro solo se fue a la cocina enfurecido, gruño de cólera, estúpido Naruto, como podría decir eso a su hermana de él solo la veía como su hermanita pequeña que nunca pudo tener pero, que sí la tendría, actuaría igual que su amigo, ya que seria incomodo que vean a su hermanita con pervertidos. Suspiro, sería un largo año con los gritos de su amigo y con las locuras de su hermana pequeña.

-Forks… trae un año tranquilo y con bastante paciencia-suspiro y prendió la cocina con una olla de agua-Además tráeme una sorpresa este año.

A lo lejos se podía ver un BMW rojo convertible pasando por la zona LA PUSH y estacionados al costado. Una chica de cabellos rosa bajaba del auto y se sentaba un rato en la arena. Suspiros, se sentía tan tranquilo, más en este playa.

-Solo un minuto más y me iré del territorio de ellos-sonrió y vio como las olas chocaban despacio a la orilla-Déjame este año querido Forks, que conozca más acerca de los humanos-suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Se paro y estiro sus brazos. Camino a su auto, lo encendió y manejo de regreso a su domicilio. Sin ver a qué velocidad estaba yendo, de seguro paso los 120 km/h.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:

La luz de esa mañana entraba por una ventana que estaba abierta, dejando que las cortinas se mecían al ritmo del viento que danzaba esta mañana fría. Un chico de hermosos ojos ónix y de piel blanca, daba vueltas alrededor de su cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Sudaba frío, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y se sobo sus ojos sacando un leve bostezo. Hoy iban a empezar las clases, sonrió de lado, se levantó de su cama dejando ver su enorme pecho blanco y formado; dejaba ver su abdomen muy bien elaborado, con unos simples bóxer negro que le cubrían su hombría, sus largas piernas blancas dejando ver unos bellos negros. Camino lentamente al baño, abrió el grifo de agua helada, se bajo los bóxer dejándolo caer al suelo. Se metió a la ducha cerrando la cortina blanca que había puesto, acercó su cuerpo blanco debajo del agua y solo abrió los labios recibiendo esa deliciosa agua fría en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos mirando el techo, mientras que se enjabona su cuerpo con esas manos grandes y blancas. ¿Que le traería hoy día en su primer dia?. Salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a sacar su ropa que usaría.

En la planta baja se podía ver a dos rubios, en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ino estaba tan alegre iban a ir a esa preparatoria en donde se había filmado Twilight, estaba muy emocionada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, si tan solo existieran los vampiros y si hay en la preparatoria de Forks seria feliz. Cierto azabache bajo y se dirigió a la cocina; sonrío a sus amigos y se sentaron a desayunar; unas ricas tostadas de queso y jamón.

-Preparatoria Forks-suspiro el chico de ojos azules-Nuestros padres la engríe mucho a Ino-señaló a su hermana la cual hizo un puchero y se sonrojo.

-No es para tanto, Naruto-sonrió de lado el chico de cabellos azabache.-Además seguro los chicos de esta ciudad, seguro son interesantes y más las señoritas.

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha, conocido como galán de conquistar a cualquier chica-se rió el rubio-¿Acaso piensas conquistar a una pueblerina de esta ciudad?

-A no, eso si que no lo voy a permitir-se quejo la rubia de ojos verdes-Esta vez no Sasuke, si tengo amigas no te las vas a insinuar-le señaló con su dedo.

El pelinegro solo sonrió de lado, agarró su plato dejándolo en el lavadero.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, listos para ir a esa preparatoria-acercándose a la rubia y despeinando sus cabellos.-No te preocupes, que no lo haré pequeña.

Los tres chicos, dejaron sus platos en el lavadero, se cepillaron los blanquecinos dientes y salieron de casa yendo a la preparatoria de Forks, donde comenzaba esta tormentosa y angustiosa historia. Porque ellos no se imaginaban que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

La preparatoria Forks, era grande, con salones que tenían todo lo necesario, para prácticas de química, física, Anatomía, Literaria, Histórica y inclusive algunos cursos de Idiomas. Con una Cafetería que servían ricos almuerzos, si se podría decir.

Lentamente un Audi negro se estacionó a unos metros de la entrada principal. Se bajo un rubio de ojos azules, seguida de una rubia de ojos verdes y por último de un pelinegro de ojos ónix. Los estudiantes se les quedaban mirando como si fueran el centro de atención, ya que no los habían visto por los alrededores de la ciudad de Forks. Los chicos entraron y se fueron directamente a administración para que les dieran un recorrido por los salones de clases e informar cuales serian las materias que llevan ese año, entraron a la dirección y se encontraron a una pelinegra.

-Bienvenidos a Forks-le sonrió una chica pelinegro de cabellos cortos.-Soy su directora, mi nombre es Shizune, les he llamado a los dos delegados de su grado, para que los acompañe a sus respectivos cursos.

En eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta de la Dirección, con solo un "Adelante" dos personas entraron, un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos negros; tenía unos tatuajes rojos en su mejilla. Su compañera era una chica de estatura mediana de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo y los saludaron.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-se presentó el chico de cabellos azabache estrechándole la mano al chico castaño.-Ellos son mis amigos los hermanos Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-señalo al rubio.-Y su hermana pequeña Ino Uzumaki.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, esta pequeña de acá es mi hermana menor, Matsuri Inuzuka-agarró los hombros de la castaña y desordenó sus cabellos.-Somos de la reservación de La Push, sacamos excelentes notas y ahora estudiamos aquí y como ves somos delegados-sonrió de lado.-Bueno ahora los llevaré a desayunar, ya que nosotros no pudimos y ahí les explicaremos acerca de la preparatoria.

Los cinco chicos caminaron hasta la Cafetería, la cual era grande y espaciosa. Se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos y comenzaron a platicar sobre que ofrecía esta preparatoria. Les comentaron que vinieron a vivir aquí ya que sus padres los obligaron a asistir este año, ellos no se quejaron ya que les parecía interesante. La rubia de ojos verdes se emocionó contándoles que quiso venir hace bastante tiempo a Forks, ya que su sueño era venir donde se filmo la película Twilight, lo cual les saco a los chicos una carcajada, ya que la chica se notaba muy fan de la película. La castaña le contó que también era su película favorita, desde los 15 años, que ella y su hermano son descendientes directos de Taha Akii; lo cual tenían mucho que ver en la película. La rubia se emocionó más, ya que tendría una amiga que viniera de esa tribu, que tenía mucho que ver con la película.

-Pero tranquila Ino, aquí no existen los "fríos"-sonrió la castaña, haciendo que su hermano la mire seriamente.

En eso se escucho, como la puerta de la cafetería se abría, dejando a todos los estudiantes mirando a esa dirección, los chicos voltearon sus rostros viendo cómo ingresaban nueve chicos. Dejándolos con la boca abierta a todos los estudiantes y más a cierto azabache y dos rubios. Sus delegados suspiraron.

-Son los Haruno-Suspiro el castaños.-La chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla es Hinata Haruno, es una chica tranquila y cálida pero, a veces se pone seria.-cierto rubio de ojos azules se le quedaba mirando con un sonrojo.-Hinata tiene 17 años, realmente hermosa pero, a veces explosiva. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros; el que tiene una piel blanca es Sai Haruno un chico muy raro y a veces suelto; se podría decir que divertido.

-No lo puedo creer su piel es casi como la de un…-la rubia se quedo callada al ver que el chico se le quedaba viendo.-Dios… que penetrantes ojos.

-Si se podría decir-le respondió la castaña.-La chica rubia de ojos verdes azulados es Temari Haruno y el que lo tiene agarrado del brazo es Shikamaru Haruno, supuesta mente son hermanastros aunque parece que tuvieran un romance, no se porque Jiraiya su padre los deja así que tenga un romance está prohibido.

-¿No es algo raro que dos hermanastros tengan una relación?-le pregunto el rubio al chico castaño-Kiba, acaso no está prohibido. Claro por las leyes.

-No se que decirte pero, su Madre Tsunade que es la directora del hospital de Forks, dice que no tiene ningún inconveniente de esa relación, si ellos son felices, ella es feliz-respondió el castaño sonriendo de lado, dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos.-Y ahí viene otra pareja más-susurro viendo como un castaño de ojos perla y una castaña de ojos chocolates.-Neji y Tenten Haruno, otra pareja de esa familia, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema, solo que es algo raro.

-¡Oh por dios!-gritó la rubia y se tapó la boca acercándose a ellos.-Sasuke, Naruto ese no es el pelirrojo que vimos ayer.

Los nombrados se voltearon a ver y la rubia tenía razón, ese pelirrojo seguido de un peliblanco. Se le quedaron mirando y cierto pelirrojo solo se les quedó observando sonriendo de lado y pasando por su costado, acercándose a su familia que se sentó a un extremo lejos de los demás.

-Hablan de Gaara Haruno-los miro la castaña y sonrió.-Él es un chico realmente extraño, aunque su hermana es más extraña.-los miró seriamente.-El de cabellos blancos es Suigetsu Haruno, se parece mucho su padre Jiraiya que es el que se encarga de la sede policial, solo que Suigetsu nunca sonríe, es raro.

-Oh, ya vino la hermana pequeña-sonrió el castaño, haciendo que los chicos voltearon y se fijaron en una chica de estatura mediana.

Cierto azabache se quedo admirando esa belleza que tenia pasando a su costado, de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, piel blanca tan delicada y hermosa. El chico de ojos ónix no podía dejar de verla hasta cuando se sentó con los otros chicos que ingresaron, La chica se le quedo viendo, una pelea de ojos onix contra ojos jades. En eso vio que el pelirrojo la abrazo del hombro y le susurraba algo en su oído.

-Sakura Haruno, la pequeña de la familia, hermana pequeña de Gaara Haruno-sonrió la castaña.-Los otros chicos son sus hermanastros pero, Gaara y Sakura son tan parecidos de miradas frías y crueles.

-Pero, es hermosa-susurró la rubia y sonrió-Es como si viera a esos "fríos" adelante mio-suspiro, los dos hermanos castaños se le quedaron mirando atentamente.

En eso notaron que nueve chicos los miraban a ellos, lo cual los ponía nervioso. Los castaños se pararon y les dijeron que se tenían que acercar a conocer, los salones y los iban a dejar en su respectivo salón de clases. Se reían y conversaban sobre la ciudad de Forks, que querían conocer varios lugares y si ellos los ayudaran. La rubia dijo que quería conocer La Push, lo cual la castaña estuvo de acuerdo algún día ir a surfear, su hermano solo se le quedaba mirando preocupado pero, igual acepto a que les dieran un tour en esa hermosa Playa. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, la suerte que tuvieron es que les tocaba con sus dos amigos que se hicieron.

Al entrar a la clase de literatura, se quedaron con la sorpresa, de que les toca cursos con cuatro hermanos Haruno, que se les quedaban mirando con unos ojos tan extraños, como si los estuvieran comiendo con la mirada.

-Bueno, hoy empieza un nuevo año en mi clase de Literatura-sonrió un adulto de cabellos plateados.-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, desde hoy seré su profesor, así que espero que se comporten y no me hagan botarlos de clase.-revisó su lista de alumnos y solo soltó una sonrisa en un tapabocas que tenía puesto.-Quiero que tres estudiantes se presentan, por lo que se, recién se han mudado a esta ciudad, por favor pasen adelante y digan sus nombres y sus hobbies.

Los tres chicos se pararon y soltaron un suspiro. Una mano fue levantado, lo cual el profesor sonrió y solo atino a asentir.

-Mi nombre es Ino Uzumaki, vengo de California, tengo 17 años de edad-sonrió y se sonrojo-Mi hobbie es leer la Novela de Stephenie Meyer, son de la saga de Twilight-se quedó callada mirando a sus compañeros, que solo se rieron, ya que había venido una fan de esa saga, lo cual la rubia solo se sentó toda roja y recibiendo pequeñas palmadas en su hombro por parte de la castaña.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy hermano mayor de Ino, por unas horas adelantada del parto de mi querida madre, mi hobby no tengo ninguno en especial pero, si uno es comer ramen, pues estoy de acuerdo que sería un hobbie-se rió el rubio desordenando sus cabellos de la planta de atrás de su cabellera rubia.

Una chica de cabellos azulados se le quedó mirando tan interesada, mientras se lamió sus labios lentamente, lo cual un pelinegro no dejaba de ver, sonrió de lado, su querida hermana tenía hambre de ese rubio, pues él no lo permitiría, sus ojos ya estaban puestos en su querida hermanastra. Mientras que cierta pelirosa no dejaba de ver a un azabache, mientras que mordía suavemente su bolígrafo, algo le atraía de él y no sabia el porque. ¿Será que su sangre tal vez sepa deliciosa? o ¿Porque era muy guapo? Tonterías se dijo mentalmente, primero se quería alimentar no pensar estupideces. Cierto pelirrojo no dejaba de ver una castaña seriamente, mientras que la chica volteaba en ocasiones a verlo y chocaban sus ojos haciendo que la chica mirara a otro lado y cierto hermano no dejaba de observar esas miradas. ¿Que tramaba el Haruno?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, igual soy de California, tengo 17 años y mi hobby es jugar el rugby americano-sonrió de lado mirando a sus compañeros y más a cierta pelirosa que le parecía tan interesante.

Ojos jade y onix chocaban, lo cual dejaba a cierto rubio sonriendo de lado, sabía que su amigo no iba a perder el tiempo en esta ciudad y menos con las preciosidades de las hermana Haruno. Dirigió su mirada a cierta chica de cabellos azulados y sonrió divertido. ¿Que año mas interesante?.

-Querido Forks, tráeme este año algo interesante-pensaron los chicos que estaban en esta clase de literatura.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:

La campana sonó, dando inicio a la hora de comida y de descanso. Todos los estudiantes salían despacio de la clase de Literatura. En ese momento una chica de ojos perla se puso delante de la mesita en donde estaba un rubio guardando sus materiales, el chico se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Haruno-le dijo la chica de ojos perla estirando su mano, mientras que la otra ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su orejita blanca.

El chico rubio se le quedó mirando, cuando estaba levantando su mano, un pelinegro le sujetó la muñeca, haciendo que los dos cruzaron una mirada fría, negro contra azul. El chico de piel blanca soltó la muñeca de cierto chico de ojos azules, agarro la mano de la chica y se la llevó del salón de clases, aunque sus "hermanos" los están llamando.

-¡Demonios! ya se puso de celoso-gruño la chica de ojos jade pasando al frente de dos chicos sorprendidos, uno de ojos ónix y otro de ojos azules. Salió del salón sin dejar de observar aun chico de cabellos azabache-Mi cena-pensó.

El pelirrojo paso por su delante mirándolos, puso sus manos dentro de su pantalón de vestir y se fue dejándolos sorprendidos. El chico de cabellos castaño se acercó a ellos, los agarro de los hombros llevándolos fuera seguido de dos chicas que hablaban sobre la clase que tuvieron hace unos minutos.

-¡No tenías derecho a sacarme así!-gritó una chica de cabellos azulados, tirando de su brazo para que la soltara.-¡No te metas en mi comida, mi cena!-sus ojos cambiaron a unos de color rojo intenso.

-¡No es como si te lo fueras a comer! ¡Más simple pareció casi un orgasmo Hinata! ¡Es humano, no es como nosotros!-gritó el pelinegro desordenando sus cabellos con sus dos manos.

-¡Basta!-gritó una pelirosa acercándose a los dos y dándoles una bofetada-¡Podrían controlar sus ansias! ¡parecen un par de idiotas, por no haber probado bocado alguno!-se acercó a la chica de ojos perla, la cual retrocedió asustada, en eso sintió que la agarraron de los hombros.-¡¿Qué?!

-Querida hermanita, mejor controla tu ira-le respondió un chico de ojos verdes claros y le susurro en su oído-Acuérdate que ella no era la única que miraba con hambre a alguien.-sonrió y mordió suavemente la orejita blanca de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Hmp!-soltó un monosílabo la chica y sonrió de lado-Mi comida, mi cena. Quizás… Algún día-se soltó de los brazos de su hermano y miró a la chica de cabellos azulado-Tienes razón, Hinata también puede, estaríamos igual, ¿No lo crees?-le sonrío a la chica.

-Eso ni lo dudes, Sakura-le devolvió la sonrisa-Y querido Sai, no te metas en mi alimento-se acercó a él y mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro-O no te daré tu obsequio.-se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada dejando al chico sin palabras.

-Hinata, es tan... bipolar-soltó una risa el pelirrojo-Bueno Sai, tú que te fijas en una chica así, yo me fijaría en esa rubia de ojos verdes, ella está comestible.

-Sabes que está con esos chicos de la tribu Taha Akii, querido hermano-sonrió de lado y camino pasando por su costado y sonrió de lado.

El pelirrojo y la chica de ojos jade se quedaron observando cómo el pelinegro entraba a la preparatoria. Suspiraron, lobos, estúpidos lobos, si tan solo ellos desaparecieran seria mas fácil.

-¿Como obtendrás, llamar la atención de ese chico guapo?-preguntó su hermano observándola con sus ojos verdes.

-Sencillo hermanito, solo haciéndome la buena, quizás consiga mi alimento-sonrió triunfante, el chico se le quedó mirando seriamente.-¿Que?

-Su apellido es Uchiha, tu crees que tenga que ver con el Famoso clan Uchiha, si es así hay que estar precavidos, ¿Te acuerdas la ultima vez que paso cuando nos cruzamos con un Uchiha?-la chica se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me acuerdo hermano pero, no creo que él esté involucrado con ellos, sabes que los apellidos son iguales…-se quedó callada y sonrió.-Y no creo que el venga de ese clan.-camino por su costado yendo a clases, ya que escucho el timbre sonar.

-Vigilalo Sakura, si tienes hambre y te acercas a él; lo podrías vigilar ¿No?-la miro caminando detrás de ella.

-Si, yo me encargo-sonrió de lado y dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Las horas pasaron dando a la última campanada en la preparatoria, los estudiantes cada uno salía con tranquilidad y cada uno yendo en bicicleta, motos deportivas y autos. Cinco chicos se acercaron aún Audi negro, subiendo y dejando al pelinegro encender el auto y saliendo de la preparatoria, haciendo que ciertos ojos rojos los miraban como se iban perdiendo en el camino. Cierta pelirosa entro en su BMW rojo convertible, siguiéndoles en una corta distancia. Hasta que se dio cuenta que se iban a la reservación de LA PUSH. Paro el auto y golpeó el volante, sabía que no podía ingresar por ahí y menos a esta hora. Dio un giro rápido y se regreso por el camino contrario. Malditos de la tribu, los odiaba y ahora más que nunca.

-¡Genial!-dijo una rubia corriendo y con un abrigo naranja que le dio su hermano ya que empezó a llover, amaba este clima y amaba Forks, se puso la capucha y quedo admirando la belleza de LA PUSH nunca se cansaría de ese lugar eso estaba segura.

-¡Ino, no te vayas tan lejos o nuestros padres me dirán que perdí a mi hermana pequeña!-le gritó su hermana, haciendo que la chica volteara y le sonriera-No se que hacer con ella-suspiro sentándose en la arena, con una casaca naranja y un gorro blanco.

-Naruto, no te preocupes si quieres la cuido, mientras que Matsuri les puede explicar la historia acerca de esta playa.-sonrió el castaño, mirando al rubio.

-En serio kiba, te lo agradezco, cuida de ella que no se vaya tan lejos-suspiro y rasco la mejilla-Ahora que estamos en esta ciudad, ella está tan desesperada.

-Y eso que no deja de hablar de vampiros y lobos, todos los dias-rio el azabache, saliendo del auto con una casaca negra y un gorro negro.

El castaño sonrió y levantó su pulgar siguiendo a la rubia, dejando a los tres chicos disfrutando de las olas, mientras que la chica de cabellos castaño les contaba sobre su tribu y la reservación de LA PUSH. El castaño alcanzó a la rubia, caminando por la arena, mientras que la chica le contaba sobre la saga de Twilight y que quería que un vampiro le mordiera y bebiera su sangre, lo cual el castaño solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

-Sabes muy bien sobre la saga-le sonrió, lo cual la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.-¿Pero te acuerdas de una parte cuando Jacob Black le dijo a Bella Swan, sobre la tribu de Taha Akii?

La chica se le quedo observando por un rato y se quedó parada observando; lo cual el chico la miro a los ojos, se notaba que quería decirle algo.

-Kiba, te quiero preguntar sobre esas palabras que le dijo a Bella, ¿Es verdad?-lo miro seriamente y sonrió.-Siempre me gustó saber sobre Forks y lo que decía el libro si era cierto, ya que a veces dicen cosas que tal vez no existan.-el chico solo sonrió.

-"Bueno, hay un montón de leyendas, algunas de ellas alegando que se remontan hasta el Diluvio. Supuesta mente, los antiguos Quileutes ataron sus canoas a las copas de los árboles más altos en la montaña para sobrevivir como Noé y el arca. Otra leyenda afirma que descienden de los lobos, y que los lobos son nuestros hermanos todavía; Es contra la ley tribal matarlos. Luego están las historias de los fríos…"-sonrió el castaño diciéndole las palabras que ella leyó en el libro de Crepusculo-Ino la tribu Taha Akii, descendemos de los lobos-le guiño el ojo dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

-Entonces es cierto-sonrió la chica poniéndose delante de él.-¿Existen?-en eso sintió como despeinaba sus cabellos rubios.

-Quien sabe pequeña, ya me contaras cuando te encuentres a uno.-sonrió dando media vuelta.-Bueno es hora de regresar no queremos que tu hermano se preocupe.

-Tienes razón, aun así seguiré diciendo que si existen los vampiros y los lobos-le dio una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonroja.-Esto kiba, ¿Si te conviertes en lobo me enseñarías como eres en verdad?

El chico solo soltó un suspiro y asintió a su pregunta; lo cual la rubia le sonrió. Caminaron adonde estaban los demás, entrando en el auto y dejando a los chicos en una casa de campo, se despidieron de ellos. La chica rubia miro hacia atrás dejando a sus amigos y sonrió cuando vio que el castaño le levantó el pulgar. Se dio vuelta y sonrió; si realmente existen esperaba ver como eran en verdad pero, a la vez pensaba ¿Serían peligrosos? ¿Serán como en el libro que ella había leído hace bastante tiempo? Soltó un suspiro, tal vez, solo tal vez. Miró a su hermano que reía con su amigo, quizás ellos les gustaría que ¿En verdad existieran los "fríos" o los "lobos". Sonrió.

 ** _Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…_**

 ** _Pero, morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo…_**

 ** _Era una buena forma de hacerlo._**

Se escuchaban gruñidos y aullidos por el bosque de Forks; dejando en silencio a una familia que vivía cerca del bosque. Un chico de cabellos castaños abrazaba a su hermana, mirando como su padre abrazaba a su esposa.

-Padre, aún no es la hora para nosotros-le miró seriamente a su padre.-Todavía no estamos en la Metamorfosis.

-Kiba, lo estarás pronto igual que Matsuri-miró a su hija y como ella tenía los ojos asustada-Un día lo estarán y tendrán que ir con ellos, con los que protegen la ciudad de Forks de los "fríos" o los que matan sin piedad a la humanidad.

El chico suspiros, lo sabía tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a estar para la metamorfosis pero, aún no. Sabía bien que su hermana y él nunca serían como los otros que mataban sin piedad a las personas de Forks. Esta tribu no era como siempre tildaban y los que descienden de ellos lo sabían.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5:

Llovía en Forks, a los lejos se podía ver a una persona encapuchada caminando por los bosques de Forks mirando hacia al frente con sus ojos rojos carmesí. Se detuvo al ver a una persona parada al frente, sus ojos chocaban constantemente, rojos con negro ónix, se sacó la capucha y se acercó a ese hombre de cabellos negros. Gritos insistentes se escuchaba a lo lejos en una pequeña casa que estaba en la reservacion de LA PUSH. Dolor, gritos y desesperación es lo que estaban viviendo en ese lugar. Se podía ver a una chica moviéndose con tanto dolor en su cama, tres personas la miraban y no sabían que hacer, el chico se arrodillo y sujeto su mano mirándola a los ojos. Le quería decir que todo estaría bien pero, el sabia que no ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque el no? Sabía bien que un día llegaría ese día pero, quería que él fuera el primero no su pequeña hermana. Apretó su mano con fuerza y puso su frente en su puño apretando con fuerza. Lloraba porque no sabia que hacer, ver a su pequeña hermana retorcerse de dolor y con su cuerpo hirviendo. Tanto sufrían las personas o más simples ellos al llegar ese momento. En eso escucharon que la puerta de su casa se abrió, escuchando pasos por los pasillos de esa pequeña casa, sus padres se asustaron no sabían qué hacer, dónde llevarlos, si los encontraban se los iban a llevar. Se abrió la puerta dejando que dos personas entraron, una pelirroja y un pelinegro entraron mirando a las personas que estaban ahí. La pelirroja vio a la chica que se hallaba en la cama dejando ver como un vapor salía de su cuerpo que estaba cubierta en un camisón.

-Esta apunto de convertirse-se acercó al chico y lo empujó a un lado.-Es mejor que no lo haga delante tuyo o sino te puede lastimar.

-¡Eso no me importa!-gritó el chico de cabellos castaños-¡Es mi hermana pequeña y estaré con ella!

-Eso lo sabemos bien, está en la metamorfosis, tenemos que sacarla o se transformara aquí-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ellos, cargo a la chica y salió de la habitación seguido de la chica de cabellos rojos y atrás de ellos lo seguían la familia de la chica.

-¡Hey!-gritó el chico de cabellos castaños-¡No permitiré que te la lleves!-se estaba acercando al pelinegro apretando su puño.-No te la llevaras-lo agarró del brazo.-¿Entendiste?

-¡Hmp!, ¿Acaso crees que ella estará bien?-le pregunto el chico de ojos ónix-¡Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para poder controlarla sabiendo que ella tendrá que elegir a qué lado ir!-apretó la muñeca del castaño con sus manos.

-¡Tú!-le gritó formando con su otra mano un puño y apunto de golpearlo.

En eso se escucho un gruñido haciendo que los dos se separaran y dejando ver a un lobo rojizo poniéndose delante de ellos. EL pelinegro sonrió viendo a ese lobo, suspiró y bajó lentamente el cuerpo de la chica al suelo. Dejando a unos padres preocupados por su hija y aun castaño molesto al ver a ese lobo, miró a su hermana que estaba sentada dejándolo sorprendido al ver lo que le pasaba. Sus brazos y piernas de la chica salía un vapor tan notorio, respiraba agitadamente.

-Ya es hora, está apunto de convertirse-suspiro el pelinegro acercándose al lobo rojo y sobando sus orejas haciendo que ese animal moviera sus orejas y mirara a la chica.-Ella elegirá en unos segundos.

El chico miró al pelinegro y trago asustado. Su pequeña hermanita iba a sufrir la metamorfosis antes que él, puede que ella sea más fuerte que el. La castaña respiraba agitada y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas dejando sus ojos abiertos. Sintió cómo su cuerpo quemaba, moría de calor, si se podría decir que estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Gruño con fuerza asustando aun castaño y a dos parejas que se apretaban las manos y veían todo en la entrada de su casa. Rugió con toda su fuerza haciendo que se parara y jalando sus cabellos castaños, en unos segundos tan dolorosos para esa chica se veía aún lobo grande de color caramelo que miraba hacia abajo dejando sorprendido a varios ojos. El pelinegro sonrió de lado haciendo que el lobo rojizo lo miraba seriamente, sabía que ahora le tocaba a esa loba elegir a donde ir, a los lobos del sur o los lobos del norte. La loba de color caramelo se quedó mirando a las personas, sus ojos negros podían identificar bien quienes eran, sus padres estaban ahí parados con lágrimas en los ojos, su hermano mayor la miraba sorprendido. Su vista fue directo a pelinegro que estaba al costado de una loba de pelos rojizos. Movió sus orejas sintiendo el sonido del bosque, de los animales grandes y a la vez pequeños; escucho risas de personas que estaban en un auto a varios kilómetros en donde estaba ella. Sabía que si sentía sus latidos de sus corazones cuando bombeaba de sangre, ella lo sabía si sentía ganas de alimentarse iba a ser como los lobos del sur de desgraciados que mataban sin piedad pero, ella no sintió esa necesidad. Se acercó lentamente al castaño haciendo que el joven retrocedió asustado, al tenerlo tan cerca acercó su hocico a la cara del chico haciendo que él cerrara los ojos, lo único que hizo fue lamer en la mejilla y agachar su cabeza. El chico se sorprendió, su pequeña hermana no lo atacaría, suspiro y acercó su mano sobando su cabeza de la loba, acercó su mano a sus orejas del animal acariciándolo y en eso la loba lamió su mano ronroneando. De ahí el pelinegro y la loba rojiza se acercaron a ellos dejando al castaño sorprendido, sabía que ellos eran los del norte pero, porque él estaba aquí. La loba de color caramelo miro al pelinegro y solo hizo una reverencia junto con la otra loba.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, pequeña Matsuri-sonrió el pelinegro sobando la cabeza de la loba-Ya estas lista, tienes que venir con nosotros para que te ayudemos a controlar tu metamorfosis, se que sera difícil pero, se que lo harás.

-¿Porque?-susurro el castaño.-¿Porque viniste?, pensé que tu estabas muerto-miro al pelinegro y miro que el solo bajó la cabeza.

-No fue nada fácil elegir mi camino-le respondió el pelinegro sobando la cabeza de las dos lobas y haciendo que se pararan.-Mi destino fue proteger a los humanos, no alimentarse, se que fue difícil, porque tuve que renunciar a lo que más quería.

-Entiendo-suspiró el castaño-proteger a lo que más nos vuelve humanos es lo natural pero, tu tuviste que renunciar a tu familia, a tu rango, a tu metamorfosis, al que supuesta mente era el amor de tu vida y que ella solo eligiera estar con los suyos…

-Ella eligió como yo-sonrío de lado-Definitivamente, yo no era bueno para ella.

-El…-miro al pelinegro y suspiro haciendo que el chico de ojos ónix lo miraba seriamente.-El está aquí, tal vez él le pase igual que tu pero, claro en su metamorfosis.

El pelinegro se quedó atónito, solo pudo escuchar "El" y "Metamorfosis", se agarró la cabeza con su mano haciendo que una loba de ojos color rojos lo miraba asustada y gruño. No podía creer, haberlo dejado por su bien, rogarle a su padre que el pequeño no fuera para Forks sino tal vez llegue a sufrir como el. Por eso él eligió y su padre lo sabía pero, porque mandaría a su hermano a esa ciudad. En eso se quedó quieto y dejando ver sus ojos ónix abiertos mirando a la loba. Ella se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que pudo leer sus pensamientos, haciendo que cierta loba caramelo se quedará estática.

-No creo que él esté planeando…-se comenzó a reír cierto pelinegro- él solo tomará su decisión, como yo un día lo tome.

-Entonces el también…-tragó saliva el castaño y abrió sus ojos asustado-Si él también es como tú, todos van a estar atrás de el- lo miro asustado.

-Lo sé, venir de ese Clan es una maldición, por eso nuestro padre nos tenía ocultos pero, mi decisión de venir aquí hace ya años atrás-suspiró y se rió-Él quería que tomara mi decisión, ser de esta clase de persona es problemático.

-¿Híbrido?-pregunto el castaño dejando que cuatro personas lo miraron seriamente.-La creación de híbridos, tu madre una lobo y tu padre un vampiro.

-El no se si estará listo, no es tan fácil esa metamorfosis, tienes que renunciar al mando de ser un vampiro o un lobo.-suspiro y miro a las lobas.-Ya es hora de irnos, tengo que llevar a Matsuri por un tiempo, tal vez una semana hasta que su cuerpo de loba vuelva a transformarse en su forma humana y saber cuándo transformarse.

Se acercó al castaño y puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que el chico se le quedara mirando, sabía a lo que se refería vendría por él cuando llegara su hora, como le sucedió a su hermana. Suspiro y se acercó a ella acariciando la cabeza de la loba de color caramelo.

-Estaré bien, tu solo tienes que hacer tu esfuerzo, yo te seguiré cuando llegue mi hora-sonrió el chico.

-Kiba, por favor vigilalo, no hagas que se acerque a cierta chica, ella tal vez llegue a manipularlo-sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos cierto chico de cabellos negros-Como lo hizo una vez conmigo.

El chico solo asintió y vio como el chico de ojos color ónix se transformaba en un lobo negro, miro a dos lobas las cuales asintieron con su cabeza. El lobo de color negro comenzó a correr seguido de dos lobas que se metieron por el bosque de Forks perdiéndose de la vista de cierto castaño y sus padres que se acercaron a él poniendo sus manos en su hombro.

-Como a crecido el Alfa de la manada-dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.-Y pensar que es un híbrido….

-El solo eligió y ahora está más preocupado por su hermano-le respondió la mujer que estaba al costado opuesto de su hijo.

-El solo hizo lo que su corazón mando y solo para nosotros es alguien que nos protegerá de los "fríos" y de los lobos del lado sur; y de su Alfa-sonrió el castaño más joven.-Itachi Uchiha…

Un sonido fuerte se escucho dentro de una habitación haciendo que ciertos ojos de ocho personas se le quedaron viendo a una chica de ojos perla. La chica se quedó parada mirando a la nada. Cierto pelinegro se acerco a ella y la sujetó de los hombros.

-¿Hinata, estás bien?-le pregunto zarandeando despacio, la chica no respondió solo se quedaba mirando a la nada.

-Hinata-llamó una voz delicada y de ojos jade mirando a la ventana viendo como llovía en la ciudad.-¿Qué viste?

-Él…-miró a sus compañeros asustada.-El híbrido volvió a aparecer…

Los ocho chicos se le quedaron viendo a la chica de ojos perla, un pelirrojo miro a cierta pelirosa que sonreía, sabía que no era nada bueno al ver sus ojos poniéndose rojos.

-Y eso no es todo, Matsuri Inuzuka paso la metamorfosis y se han ido-sonrío de lado.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando a la chica de cabellos azulados y tragó saliva. LA pequeña hermana de ese castaño se convirtió y ahora qué pasaría, ¿algo se avecinaba? ¿Porque los otros lobos no fueron atrás de ella? ¿Acaso ese híbrido venía para enfrentarse a ellos o vino por algo? Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos sabían que tal vez no era nada bueno que él haya venido. Él los traicionó, los eligió a esas bestias que apestaba a perro mojado. Cierta pelirosa miraba la ventana y sonrió de lado, acaso era lo que pensaba.

 ** _Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…_**

 ** _Pero, morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo…_**

 ** _Era una buena forma de hacerlo._**

Cierto pelinegro miraba el techo dejando ver su pecho blanquecino y formado ya que practicaba deporte. Pensaba en cierta chica de ojos jade que lo dejó sorprendido en clase, era hermosa, ese cabello extraño, esos ojos penetrantes y verdes. Se sentó en su cama y se sobo los ojos con sus dos manos bajándolo a sus mejillas. Estaba cansado, algo le decía que se acercara a ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se paro y agarro una pelota de rugby que tenía en su cómoda de luz y comenzó a pasarla de mano en mano; se acercó a la ventana y miro que había una persona encapuchada mirando en donde estaba el. Se sorprendió porque pudo notar unos ojos negros, en eso pasó un auto tapando a esa persona y cuando el auto pasó de largo ya no pudo ver a esa persona. Le pareció raro pero, tal vez haya sido su imaginación, esa rubia le había metido mucho drama y suspenso en su cabeza que ahora miraba cosas raras. Suspiro y se tiró en su cama dejando caer brazo derecho con la pelota dejándolo en el suelo y con su otro brazo se cubría sus ojos ónix, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara dando paso a los sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6:

 _Sentía el aire chocar contra mi rostro, me levanté apoyándome en las sabanas de mi cama pero, en vez de sentir esas sábanas blancas, sentí algo seco, mire a todos lados y me encontraba en un largo bosque lleno de árboles y hierba húmeda. ¿Porque estaba aquí? Si hace unas horas estaba en mi habitación y me había quedado dormido. Comencé a caminar por un sendero de ese bosque, sabía que estaba en Forks, lo podía notar ya que cuando ingrese a esta Ciudad podía ver los grandes árboles que transmite esta ciudad. Cruzaba los árboles tocando su roble tan duro y fuerte; seguí mi caminata hasta que vi que pasando unos cuatro árboles a lo lejos se veía a una persona caminando en la misma dirección en la que veía pero, esa persona estaba más lejos._

 _-Hola, pense que era el único que se había perdido-le dije sonriendo y rascando mi cabellera de atrás._

 _Vi como esa persona se daba la vuelta y de lejos podía ver unos ojos verdes, le cubría una especie de capucha pero, la podía notar bien era esa pelirosa que no podía dejar de pensar a ella. Sonrío, me estaba sonriendo, estiró su mano y podía ver que susurro mi nombre. Me acerque a ella lentamente, estire mi mano quería tocarla, quería sentir su piel, si era suave o no. Vi que me sonreía tiernamente y dejando que sus hermosos ojos jade brillaran. Era tan hermosa, cuando estuve al frente de ella, podía notar que la llevaba por una cabeza, le baje la capucha que tenía puesta dejando que sus cabellos rosados exóticos cayeran por sus hombros y su espalda. Acerque mi mano lentamente para tocar su mejilla pero, escuche un aullido cerca a nosotros. Mire por todos lados buscando de donde venía esos aullidos y pude ver que a mi costado derecho se encontraba un lobo negro y a mi otro costado un lobo rojizo carmesí. Me asusto, no lo podía negar me llevaban más de una cabeza. Volteé a mirar a la chica que robaba mis sueños y vi que sonreía. Me extraño esa sonrisa tan maliciosa y solo pude escuchar que ella me dijo "Solo elige un camino"._

Me desperté sudoroso emitiendo un grito al tener ese sueño, pase mis manos por mi cabellos desordenados los. Muchas veces había soñado con ella pero, estábamos los dos solos. Porque soñe con lobos, creo que esa pequeña rubia y sus historias de esa saga me volverían loco. Me quité las sábanas blancas que cubrían mis caderas dejando ver mis boxer, me pare dirigiéndome al baño, necesitaba agua helada, ese sueño fue muy fuerte pero, no tengo la menor idea de porque soñe eso. Me quite mi bóxer dejándolo caer al piso, me metí en la ducha abriendo el agua fría y me cayó encima; gruñí, no lo podía negar el agua estaba helada y el frío de esta ciudad lo hacía peor. Me deje ir pensando sobre el sueño, lobos, una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos jade y piel tan blanca. Porque me llamaba la atención, ninguna mujer había conseguido eso. Golpee la pared de cólera, esos ojos jade que llaman mi atención.

-Maldita Haruno-susurre golpeando con mis dos puños la pared-Estaba que me volvía algo idiota al pensar en ella.-Maldito sueño.- cerré la llave de la ducha y me enjabone mi cuerpo.

Al terminar de ducharme, cogí la toalla cubriendo mi cadera, salí de la ducha dirigiéndome a mi ropero abriéndolo y escogiendo que me iba a poner, solo agarre lo necesario, no me gustaba vestirme bien o sentirme que estoy siendo un chico "cool" odiaba que me miraran con esos ojos y que me acosaran. Sonreí, no lo podía negar soy un chico guapo pero, no me gustaba llamar la atención, me puse mis boxer, un pantalón azul cómodo y un polo negro combinándolo con unas zapatillas deportivas. Agarre mi morral negro y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras encontrándome con mi mejor amigo rubio, Naruto estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre y su hermana pequeña estaba sentada en la silla del comedor probando una tostada de mermelada. Me acerque a ella desordenando su cabello rubio, era una hermanita pequeña para mi, como mi amigo rubio lo veía como un hermano, ya que mi querido hermano se había ido de casa a seguir su vida, no supe nada de él hace ya tres largos años. Cogí una tostada que estaba encima de una panera que había en la mesa del comedor, me senté al frente de Ino y agarre un cuchillo untándolo en la mermelada.

-Una buena mañana-sonrió Ino haciendo que la mirara.-Hoy que nos traerá en la Preparatoria.

Le devolví la sonrisa y levante mis hombros, vi ingresar a mi amigo con un delantal rosa, me reí no lo podía evitar verlo así y sé que su hermana tampoco. Se molesto tirando el delantal al piso y insultándonos; claro mas a mi que a su querida hermana pero, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ino nos contaba que había leído un verso interesante del libro Twilight, a veces me fastidia y molesta que hable sobre esas tonterías y hizo que me acordara de ese sueño. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, salimos de la casa bajando esas escaleras verdes de madera, nos dirigimos en mi auto.

Manejaba hacia la preparatoria por una carretera que dejaba ver algunos árboles de la Ciudad, en eso veo que algo corre rápidamente delante de nosotros haciendo que frenara de golpe. Vi a mi amigo rubio que se sujetó con fuerza del asiento y a su hermana que tenía la cabecera del asiento de mi amigo, lo sujetaba con fuerza y respiraba aceleradamente. Naruto busco mis ojos y vi que en su mirada me decía "viste eso", salimos del auto dejando a Ino adentro ya que estaba asustada. Chequee mis faros si se habían roto pero, no había tocado a esa cosa que se nos cruzó delante.

-¡Sasuke!-escuche gritar a mi amigo-¡Tienes que ver esto!- me acerque a él y podía ver que en su lado del auto en donde él había estado sentado había unos rasguños.

-¿Cómo es posible?-le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.-No se vio bien, solo vi una cosa negra correr y ¿Lo golpee?-mi amigo me miró y frunció el ceño

-¡Chicos!-oímos gritar a Ino y corrimos hacia ella; estaba señalando la puerta de donde había salido y vi que estaba hundido.

¡¿Que rayos?!-gritó mi amigo desordenando sus cabellos rubios.-¡Esto es muy raro! ¡Maldición! ¡Si lo has golpeado no debería estar tirado!

Me quedé atónito, cómo rayos había pasado eso, solo vimos una cosa negra pasar al frente de nosotros pero, cómo se hundió esa parte sí pensé que lo golpee con los faros pero, no estaban rotos sino que ¿Lo había golpeado por la puerta en donde yo manejaba. Solté una maldición y solo desordene mis cabellos. En eso escuchamos ruidos debajo del auto, saltamos asustados y vi que Ino se desespero, mi amigo miraba atentamente la parte baja del auto. Me miro y lo mire. Los dos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Nos agachamos, arrodillándonos en el piso y bajando nuestras cabezas. Nos quedamos estáticos, mierda, era un venado. Naruto se paro de golpe y jalo de mi brazo.

-No lo tiene que ver-me miro seriamente y supe la razón; su pequeña hermana, yo solo asentí, maldición había golpeado a un venado y seguro estaba herido.-Súbete al auto y menaje un poco pero, que ella no lo vea.

Caminamos los dos juntos, subimos al auto y manejamos un poco. Nos detuvimos pero, al momento de bajar del auto vi en el retrovisor algo que me dejó temblando, no lo podía creer. Era…

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó mi amigo mirando por el retrovisor donde me quede callado, ocasionando que el también se quedara en blanco.-Lobo…

Demonios era un lobo grande de color blanco con manchas negras, me recordó mi sueño el que tuve, le agarró del cuello y lo jalo llevándolo al bosque. El pobre venado ya estaba muerto. El lobo nos vio y solo se fue de ahí. Mire a mi amigo que veía cómo se iba ese lobo, voltee mi mirada viendo a su hermana que estaba agachada mirando hacia abajo y tapándose los oídos. Zarandee a mi amigo para que reaccionara y el me vio asustado.

-¿Lo viste?-me pregunto, solo llegue a asentir y señale a su hermana; el volteo su mirada y la vio asustada pero, suspiro ya que ella no lo había visto.-Ino...-agarró sus brazos de la chica y las separó.-Ya todo esta bien solo era una ardilla, no pasa nada.

Le mintió pero, sabía que era lo mejor, encendí el auto y arranque lo más rápido que podía, sentía la mirada de mi amigo y sé que sentía lo mismo que yo. ¡¿Qué mierda era eso?! ¡Era un lobo demasiado grande!

Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria, estacione el auto y solo bajamos callados. De lejos podía ver a una chica de cabellos rosa mirándome indiscretamente pero, ya no quería saber más nada, lo que vivimos hace un rato me dejo tonto. Desvié mi mirada y me dirigí con mis amigos dentro de la preparatoria, sentí su mirada fría ya que la había ignorado pero, ahorita no me interesaba esa chica de cabellos rosados. Sentí que me golpearon el hombro derecho y me di vuelta encontrándonos con nuestro amigo castaño pero, donde estaba su hermana.

-¿Donde esta Matsuri, kiba?-preguntó la hermana de mi amigo, claro ella siempre estaba con él, noté como se tenso y sonreía nervioso.

-Está enferma, le dio gripe pero, no se preocupen ella estará bien-sonrió pero, algo me decía que mentía, solo llegamos a asentir y dirigirnos al salón el cual teníamos clases de Biología.

Nos sentamos casi juntos y en eso los vemos a entrar a los Haruno, esa chica de ojos jade no dejaba de mirarme como si intentara leer mi mente pero, mire a otro lado, no quería verla, estaba más preocupado por saber, c¿Como habían

esos lobos tan grandes? Mire a mi amigo rubio y vi que estaba nervioso. El estaba igual que yo aun no se lo podía creer.

¡¿Qué rayos, pasaba en Forks?!-Pensé internamente desordenando mis cabellos.-¿Porque soñé con lobos y con ella?-Voltee mi mirada y vi que ella me miraba sonriendo de lado.-Maldita Haruno-susurre y voltee mi mirada.-¿porque soñé contigo y con esas cosas?-me lo dije internamente y viendo como ingresaba un pelinegro a dar clases.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7:

Un auto pasaba por las calles de Forks dirigiéndose a una zona alejada de la Ciudad, pasaba por la carretera a una velocidad que pasaba los 120km/h si se podría decir. Su mirada oscura llenos de odio y rencor; lo llevó a doblar por un sendero que lo llevaba al bosque. Se estacionó al costado de un árbol y bajó del auto llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y desordenando esos cabellos negros, ¿Porque su padre? Aún recuerda esa conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas y vio como se lo llevaba a su pequeño hermano. ¿Porque lo ponía en una decisión difícil? Golpeo con toda su fuerza un árbol ocasionando que se hiciera un agujero por su puño.

-¡Maldición!-gritó con toda su fuerza empezando a llorar y arrodillándose en ese césped tan verdes.-¡¿Porque no puedo?!-golpeo el piso con fuerza y como caían sus lágrimas de esos ojos ónix resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo a esos hermosos césped de color verde.

 _Se podía notar a dos personas enredadas en una sábana blanca que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos demostrando placer y lujuria; o para cierto pelinegro le expresaba amor. La embestía lentamente a esa chica de ojos jade y cabello rosado y exótico. EL pelinegro dio una última embestida en ese cuerpo blanquecino que estaba debajo suyo dejando su esencia dentro de ella. Se puso a su lado cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho y recuperando su respiración; mientras que cierta chica se echó en su pecho bien formado. El chico la miro y acaricio su mejilla y sonrió mirándola seriamente dejando a la chica confundida por esa sonrisa._

 _-Escápate conmigo-le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la chica de ojos jade se levantara y lo miraba con enojo._

 _-No, ya te dije que no-le soltó con cólera esas aquellas palabra._

 _-Pero, podemos huir-le dijo el pelinegro sujetando la muñeca de la chica.-Podemos alejarnos de esas personas que se meten en nuestra relación._

 _La chica soltó una risa soltándose del agarre del chico._

 _-Crees que entre tu y yo-le respondió señalando a los dos-Pero, que estupidez Uchiha sabes bien que tu y yo no tenemos nada._

 _-Entonces, ¿Tu no me amas?-le pregunto el chico de ojos ónix sorprendido y viendo como la chica se reía y negaba la cabeza.-¡Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas!-le agarró la muñeca y la miró con rencor.-¡¿Porque lo niegas ahora?!_

 _-¡Suéltame, maldito híbrido!-le gritó agarrándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared. Lo levantó un poco dejando los pies de ese chico flotando en el aire.-¿Sabes porque me acerque a ti?-lo miró seriamente.-Tu sangre pueda que nos ayude contra esos bastardos de los lobos del sur, los que mataron a mi ¡Verdadera madre!_

 _-¿A qué te refieres, Haruno?-la miro seriamente y viendo que los ojos de la chica eran rojos sangre.-¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí?_

 _-¿Qué acaso el estúpido de tu padre no te dijo nada?-sonrió de lado y lo sujetó con más fuerza del cuello.-ya veo por que Fugaku los protege mucho a tu hermano menor y a ti._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?-le miro seriamente sujetándola las muñecas de la chica intentando alejarla, aunque tuviera fuerza no podía él la amaba.-Maldición-susurro._

 _La pelirosa se río al verlo tan confundida, tanto los quería Fugaku a sus dos hijos que los querían mantener alejados de los vampiros de su especie que el nació. Pero, ella fue viva necesitaba vengar el causante de su madre; si tan solo supiera si él tuviera esa sangre que necesitaba y poder procrear a ese ser que los ayudara contra los lobos. Porque esos lobos no eran como los lobos del norte, ella averiguo y esos lobos tenían sangre vampirica pero, de quien. Por eso atacaban a los aldeanos y ciudadanos de la Ciudad. En eso escucharon como alguien entraba dejando a los dos chicos mirando a esa persona que había ingresado._

 _-Sakura, ya no están aquí-dijo una chica de ojos perla seguida de sus otros hermanos-Fugaku se fue hace ya unas horas, ya no lo siento en Forks._

 _-Querida hermana, tampoco siento sus pensamientos-le dijo un chico de cabellos rojos, acercándose a ella y cubriéndola con una capa su cuerpo desnudo, dejando que suelte al pelinegro._

 _-Maldición-susurro mirando con odio al pelinegro tirado en el suelo que estaba tosiendo por el agarre de la chica.-¿Pudieron sacar los análisis, si él tenía esa sangre?_

 _Una rubia de ojos caramelo entró a la habitación mirando con odio al pelinegro. Miro seriamente a la chica de ojos jade y le entregó un sobre cerrado._

 _-Te acuerdas que me dijiste que sacara sus análisis de la sangre, la cual tu le sacaste mientras ¿Estaba dormido?-se acercó a la puerta sin mirar a los demás.-Te hice caso pero, también le saque los análisis a su hermano cuando el nació. Te sorprenderá al ver esos análisis.-Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza._

 _La chica miro confundida la puerta que había sido cerrada por su "querida madre adoptiva" le agradece haberla salvado a ella y a su hermano cuando ocurrió el asesinato de su Clan, por esos lobos inmortales. Abrió lentamente el sobre dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos mirando como abría la hoja donde había sacado del sobre y al tenerlo entre sus manos; sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr en sus mejillas. Dejando sorprendidos a los presentes y a cierto chico de cabellos negros que la miraba sentado mirando hacia abajo. Se acercó al chico botando la hoja al piso y agarrándolo de los hombros._

 _-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto con esos ojos rojos que venían de sus antepasados. El chico no respondió solo veía hacia abajo-¡¿Donde está tu hermano, Uchiha?!-lo zarandeó con fuerza haciendo que el chico la mirara con cólera._

 _-¿Para que lo quieres?-sonrió de lado aun mirándola con esos ojos de cólera.-No creo que el tampoco te sirva para tu venganza._

 _-Estas equivocado, es tus análisis sales que tienes más sangre lobuna, que tu querido hermano-sonrió de lado soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la hoja tirándola en su cara.-Él tiene sangre de un híbrido de verdad, sangre lobuna con sangre vampirica, es más fuerte que tú, él sí se puede alimentar de sangre y de comida normal._

 _El chico se quedó sorprendido, recordó cómo su padre le había dicho de sus orígenes, que era mitad lobo y mitad vampiro. Le había hecho acordar que su padre sólo podía alimentarse de sangre y su madre de comida normal. El nunca tuvo interés en probar esa sangre. Sonrío al recordar la conversación de su padre o más simple la discusión que tuvo, por culpa de esa mujer. Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, su padre solo le había respondido que ella no lo quería que estaba buscando algo y solo lo estaba usando. Se rió internamente, su padre tenía toda la razón, se alegró que su hermano ahora está lejos de ellos. ¿Qué, quería de su hermano? en eso recordó lo que le dijo ella "procrear" Maldición acaso ella pensaba procrear una raza de un híbrido con un vampiro. Se paró y la miró con odio; no la perdonaría. Sintió cómo su cuerpo empezó a quemar su piel. En unos segundo los veía a ellos más pequeños y como esas criaturas de piel fría los miraba asustado y enseñando sus dientes._

 _-Logró convertirse en su raza-gruñó el pelirrojo.-Sabes que siendo un híbrido es más fuerte.-miró a su hermana._

 _La chica lo miró asustada, maldito híbrido ella ya no podría protegerse si él los atacaba. Ahora era más fuerte que ellos. El lobo negro solo corrió hacia la ventana aterrizando en el piso sucio y se alejó del lugar dejando a ciertos chicos mirando como se iba._

 _-¡Maldición!-rugió una pelirosa mirando hacia la ventana y golpeando el piso de la habitación haciendo un hueco.-Ahora que haré…_

 _Cierto lobo comenzó a correr pasando los árboles y el bosque de Forks. En unos minutos llego a una cabaña, comenzó a botar un pelaje negro dejando ver un cuerpo humano y desnudo. El chico se acercó a la puerta abriéndola, entró por un pasillo dejando ver unos sillones y en la mesa de la sala veía unos cuadros, con las fotos de su familia y viendo un bulto que cargaba una mujer. Su pequeño hermano recién nacido, por eso su padre se lo llevó lejos para que no lo encontraran. Por que no se fue con él, lo hizo por idiota, por haberse enamorado de esa mujer. Agarró el retrato y lo tiró al piso rompiendo estaba con cólera, con odio a esa pelirosa. Se fue por el pasadizo entrando a su habitación, abrió su ropero y sacó unas prendas vistiéndose. Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala y vio una nota que había ahí. La abrió lentamente dejando ver un letra tan conocida para el. Arrugó la nota y la tiró al piso._

 _-California-sonrío de lado, sabía que su padre los tendría protegidos de ellos pero, él adónde iría._

 _Se fue al sótano, tenía que borrar rastros de ellos y de su Clan. Encontró un galón de gasolina, eso sería perfecto, lo cargo subiendo hacía la sala, abrió ese galón echándolo en toda su casa. Salió de su casa con el galón en las manos, haciendo un camino. Lo tiró a un lado, abrió la cochera que había ahí y aun estaba su auto, agarro las llaves que estaban colgadas y entró en el auto encendiéndolo y dejándolo a unos metros de la casa. Bajo del auto, agarrando un encendedor, se acercó en donde había dejado el camino de gasolina, tiró el encendedor haciendo prender ese camino y viendo como el fuego hacía su recorrido dejando que su casa se quemara. Era la mejor decisión que tomaba, no tenían que saber donde se encontraban. Entró al vehículo encendiéndolo y marchándose de ese lugar en donde llamaba hogar._

Se sentó en el césped, aun derramando esas gotas que salían de sus ojos ónix, adonde iría se sentía perdido. En eso escucho aullidos, se maldijo internamente tal vez iba a morir por esos lobos del sur. Sonrío, aunque sea los mantendría alejados de ellos y su padre también lo haría. Vio como unas patas grandes y de color blanco se hacía notar en sus ojos ónix, subió su mirada y vio a esa bestia un lobo blanco y a su costado aún lobo de color castaño con otro lobo de color negro con mechas blancas. Sonrío era su final, en eso vio como los lobos se inclinaban dando una reverencia.

-Nuestro Alfa, al fin apareció-escuchó decir a ese lobo blanco pero, lo escuchaba en su mente.

-¿Cómo es posible que los pueda escuchar?-susurro despacio, aunque esas criaturas tenía sus orejas que los movían al ver sus labios abrirse.

-Tu eres un híbrido y la profecía dice que un nacido de un vampiro y una loba, nos vendría a apoyar con la lucha de los lobos del sur-gruñó el lobo de color negro con mechas blancas.

-¿Entonces ese era mi destino?-sonrió de lado y se levantó.-Pero, mi hermano menor es igual que yo.

-Tu hermano tiene un destino que afrontar, si es híbrido seguro luchará contra nosotros-ladrón el lobo blanco.

-Los fríos están detrás de él-bajó la mirada el pelinegro derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Pues nosotros los detendremos-gruñó el lobo de color castaño-Ven con nosotros y lo podrás defender.

-Si es mi destino, lo haré-dijo el pelinegro decidido y limpiando sus lagrimas-Lo hare por el y por mi Clan Uchiha.

En eso se vio como el chico de cabellos negros se transformó en un lobo negro unos centímetros más grande que los lobos que lo miraban sorprendidos. Aullaron y salieron corriendo perdiéndose en los bosques de Forks.

Su destino estaba escrito, su familia y él tenían que hacer lo posible para alejar al pequeño azabache de ellos. Pero, no pensaban que tal vez el destino de ese niño podría poder ayudarlos o hundirlos por la decisión que vaya a tomar.

 ** _Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…_**

 ** _Pero, morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo…_**

 ** _Era una buena forma de hacerlo._**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8:

Los días habían pasado, no sabía nada de Matsuri, ya que Kiba siempre nos decía que estaba enferma y que no podía venir a clases. Pero, ya era extraño que falte ya diez días era realmente extraño, no creo que una gripe dure tanto ¿o sí? y algo extraño les pasaba a mi hermano y a Sasuke; últimamente se comportan como si algo fuera a pasarnos. Desde que sucedió ese accidente no han querido hablar sobre esa mañana. Era un día tranquilo, como siempre me levantaba agarraba mi bolso y salía a desayunar con mi familia. Bueno familia distinta porque en vez de estar mi padre y madre; estaba Sasuke pero, ya me había acostumbrado. Ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónix; como decirlo un chico guapo. No puedo negarlo pero, hace tiempo me gustaba el amigo de mi hermano, es que, por dios es tan, como decirlo, ¿Sexy? ¿Guapo? ¿Dios griego?.

Pero, lamentablemente el solo me veía como una hermana menor, así que con eso me quedo. Me acuerdo perfectamente que hace tiempo el solo decía "Tener pareja, es para aburridos" o "Nunca me enamoraré, el amor es una estupidez" pero, se que un día se enamorara y se que yo no seré esa chica pero, espero que encuentre a la chica indicada. Al llegar a la preparatoria, vimos que estaba Kiba esperándonos, mire a todos lados buscando a mi querida amiga Matsuri pero, no estaba, solo baje la mirada realmente la extrañaba, un día más sin ella. Nos adentramos en la preparatoria y vimos cómo pasaban los Haruno. Sonreí y me quede atónita no lo podía negar, su belleza resplandecía a veces que quedaba tonta más al mirar a Hinata Haruno esa chica es hermosa, aunque también a Tenten y Temari Haruno, eran hermosas pero, la que me llamaba la atención era Sakura Haruno, hermosa con esa piel blanca y cabellos rosas exóticos nunca había visto ese color de cabello pero, esos ojos verdes hacía que te pierdas en ellos. Miraba como los chicos de la preparatoria se les quedaban viendo hasta mi querido amor platónico Sasuke quedaba maravillado con esa chica y no lo podía negar eran hermosas. No es que sea lesbiana o bisexual solo que su belleza resalta antes todas las chicas y se que varias piensan lo mismo que yo. Ignore cómo se quedaron tontos mi hermano y mis amigos. Sonó la campana dando inicio a clases, hoy tenía clases de Deporte, ¡Genial, amo los deportes! A quien engañaba los odiaba y más cuando tuve ese accidente. Sí queridos, hacía gimnasia rítmica pero, al momento de dar un mal salto en una competencia escolar, me rompí el tobillo haciendo notar mi hueso, si el hueso de mi tobillo se salio, lo cual fue una operación realmente horrenda. Tener la anestesia si servía pero, al pensar que tal vez vuelva a hacer gimnasia o no, solo dependía si mi recuperación era un éxito, lamentablemente no. Me dijeron que si volvía a hacer gimnasia tal vez me lastimara más, así que deje mi sueño metiéndome en la lectura y fue donde encontré la saga de Twilight. Mis padres me querían motivar, hasta mi hermano me llevaba a competencias de gimnasia rítmica pero, me iba de las competencias molesta, sabían que no sería fácil para mi dejar algo que amaba.

-Idiotas-pensé entrando a los vestidores de la clase de deportes. Abrí mi casillero y vi el libro de mi saga favorito-Tu fuiste mi salvación por el dolor que sentí.

Me comencé a quitar la ropa quedándome con mi ropa interior blanca, lo se muy común pero, así era una chica común y corriente. Me empecé a poner el pantaloncillo rojo de la preparatoria, cuando estuve apunto de ponerme la camisa deportiva blanca, sentí que me estaban observando, no se si era de atrás, de los costados o de la puerta que ingresabas a los vestuarios. Era la primera en llegar eso sí estaba segura, porque había sido la primera en ingresar ya que algunas chicas se habían quedado afuera conversando. Volteé mi mirada mientras me ponía la camisa blanca pero, no había rastros de nadie. Moví mi cabeza negándome que seguro fue mi imaginación, volteé mi mirada y ahí lo vi. A una persona teniendo su cara tan cerca a la mía. Solté un grito agudo y caí al piso frío retrocediendo hasta tocar las columnas de casilleros que habían ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté a esa figura que se agacho y me miró a los ojos.

-Solo venía a preguntarte algo, Uzumaki-me dijo sonriendo de lado mostrando esos blanquecinos dientes.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Haruno?-la mire a esos ojos perla tan llamativos y hermosos.

-Una cosa sencilla.-me dijo acercando sus blancas manos a mi mejilla-Tranquila no te haré nada, Uzumaki

-Dime, ¿Qué me querías preguntar, Haruno?-le pregunté por segunda vez, por lo cual sonrío.

-Primero, es mejor dejar de llamarnos por nuestro apellido-acaricio mi mejilla y se acercó a mi oreja haciendo que me salga un pequeño rubor en mi mejilla.-Dime Hinata.

Sentí en ese momento una corriente eléctrica que venía desde mis pies hasta mi cabello. Era la primera vez que una mujer o chica hacía eso y como les dije no era ni bisexual o lesbiana pero, hizo que me sintiera incómoda. La aleje de mi un poco, haciéndole pensar que me sentía incómoda por su cercanía ella entendió esa alerta y solo se levanto, ofreció su mano para que también me levante.

Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme del piso. Realmente Hinata Haruno era hermosa, cabello negro azulado, ojos perla y extraños; piel de color blanco y parecía que fuera tan suave. Sonreí, tenía envidia era tan hermosa.

-Bueno, que me querías preguntar, Hinata-le pregunté por tercera vez, ya me estaba cansando de preguntar lo mismo.

-Es sobre tu hermano-me lo dijo, soltando de repente, me quede tonta, acaso decía sobre mi hermano tonto y rubio de ojos azules, acaso se zafo un tornillo esa chica hermosa.

-¿Naruto?-le pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reírme, es que no lo podía notas, pensé que me diría de Sasuke y lo consiguió hizo que me comenzara a reír, lo cual ella levanto su ceja.-Lo lamento, Hinata, es que no lo pude evitar-le dije sin parar de reír.-Pensé que me ibas a preguntar de Sasuke pero, no de mi hermano.

-No me parece gracioso-soltó de repente, haciendo que la mirara sin entender, su cara se notaba fastidiada.-Ese chico no me interesa, sino tu hermano-me quedé atónita, ¡¿Qué?! Pero, por dios todas se mueren por Sasuke, aunque esta chica se fijaba en mi hermano, que le sucede.

-¿Porque te interesa mi hermano?-se lo pregunte mirando sus ojos que se notaban brillosos, acaso ella se enamoro de mi hermano, no creo ya que nunca mantuvieron una conversación.

-Es un chico interesante y me gusta ese tipo de chicos-me respondió lamiéndose los labios delante mio. Pero, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se lamió los labios? Qué chica tan rara.

-Hinata, y porque no le hablas, si te gusta-le dije, viendo su reacción y que se sonrojaba.

-No es fácil-me dijo mirando a otro lado y cruzándose los brazos.

-Lo dices por tus hermanos-la mire esperando su respuesta que afirmaba lo que había dicho-Entonces, no pueden mandar a lo que te gusta, ¿No crees?.

Me miró estupefacta y después de unos segundo de silencio me afirmaba haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. En eso vi como se quedaba sorprendida y como su rostro cambiaba a uno enfadado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto a alguien que se notaba que estaba atrás mío, sentí como unas manos cogían mi cintura y pegándome a algo duro. Volteé mi mirada asustada encontrándome con unos ojos negros que me miraban con enojo.-No deberías estar aquí-escuche la voz de hinata sin dejar de ver esos ojos que me miraban tan penetrante.

-Solo viene a confirmar si estabas bien-le dijo ese chico de ojos negros que alejaba su mirada de la mía y miraba a la chica de ojos perla.-Pero, veo que estas interrogante a la Uzumaki-soltó mi nombre con enojo apretando más sus manos en mi cadera y haciendo que suelte un grito agudo por el dolor.

-Eso no te interesa, Sai-escupió su nombre con enojo, los miraba y no podía evitar tener un sonrojo ya que la posición en la que me tenía ese Haruno era realmente incomodo y vergonzoso.

-Yo debería de preguntar, ¿Qué hace un chico en los vestuarios de las chicas?-esa voz, yo reconocía esa voz, volteé lentamente mi mirada encontrándome esos ojos negros y ese cabellos castaño.-Salte, Sai o ¿No quieres que llame a la directora?

-Inuzuka-dijo el pelinegro soltándome y pasando a su costado susurrando algo en su oreja, lo cual mi amiga lo miró enojada.

Cuando se salió el pelinegro de los vestidores me dirigí a mi amiga y la abrace. La había extrañado y había vuelto.

-Matsuri, te extrañe-le dije sonriendo y separándome de ella.-Tan fuerte fue la gripe.

-¿Gripe?-pregunto la chica de ojos perla, haciendo que mi amiga la miraba con cólera, lo cual la Haruno paso por nuestro lado yéndose a su casillero y viendo cómo saludaba a su hermana, de ojos jade.

-Lo lamento Ino-me respondió mi amiga-Si fue una gripe fuerte pero, ya se me pasó ahora estoy bien-se acercó a su casillero y lo abrió empezando a cambiarse.

-Si Kiba dijo que estabas mal pero, que bueno que ahora estés bien-sonreí mostrando mis dientes y sentándome en unas banquitas del vestidor-Sasuke y naruto van a estar felices.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y nos fuimos a clase de deportes, que consistía un partido de Voley, ¡Genial, amo el Voley! noten el sarcasmo, odiaba todo lo que venga de gimnasia o deporte. La campana sonó dando inicio a las otras clases que fueron tranquilos, aunque notaba miradas encima mío. Y no podía negar las miradas eran de los hermanos Haruno, más de dos personas que eran Sai y Hinata Haruno. El pequeño inconveniente que tuvimos en los vestidores, además del pervertido Haruno que me agarro de esa forma, la pregunta de la hermosa chica de ojos perla sobre mi hermano y lo último que me dejo sorprendida. En Forks, su clima era frío y a veces salía el sol; pero Matsuri, estaba con un pantaloncillo de jean y una camisa de tiras, acaso no tenía frío, ella había cambiado ya que ahora se vestía muy calurosa como si estuviera como las chicas de California. Solté un suspiro, todas las personas son raras pero, los más raros eran los Haruno y sus gustos. ¿Quién iba a creer que se fijarian en mi tonto hermano? y decir que Sasuke no le llamaban la atención.

-Locos-susurre despacio pero, sentí la mirada de Matsuri y de los Haruno.


	10. Chapter 10

Capìtulo 9:

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, levantarse temprano para ir a clases, desayuno a la misma hora, subir al auto y dirigirnos a la preparatoria; clases normales, refrigerio normal y el fin de clases. No podía negarlo, desde ya hace dos semanas que no supimos nada de ese lobo que habíamos visto en la carretera yendo a estudiar. Naruto y yo nunca le llegamos a comentar a Ino, porque sino estaría preguntando cosas raras y que ella tenía razón que existían. Solo con ver un lobo blanco con manchas negras, no era para pensar que existían esas criaturas ¿O si? ¿Existirán?. ¿Qué carajos estoy pensando? Esas criaturas no existen ni en un millón de años. Cuando vine aquí, fue porque mi padre me dijo que venga. Aunque nunca lo había comentado, por lo que se, yo tenía un hermano mayor, que nos dejó cuando apenas tenía unos meses de haber nacido. Me dijeron que mi hermano se fue, para cumplir un sueño en Forks pero, desde ahí nunca supe nada de él. Sabía que ya debería haber tenido una familia, aunque nunca me lo confirmo mi madre y mi padre, ellos solo se habían quedado callados. Itachi Uchiha, mi madre decía que me parecía mucho a él pero, lo que me diferenciaba eran que él tenía una especie de ojeras y su cabello era largo. Así que se podría decir que soy una copia de mi hermano.

Matsuri llegó hace unos días de nuevo a clase, se veía normal pero, claro esta que corre aire frío. Aunque para ella no era así ya que usaba unos jeans cortos más arriba de su rodilla y una camisa suelta en tiras. ¿Acaso la hermana de Kiba no tenía frío? Lo cual nos contestó con un "Ella a veces le gusta vestirse así" ¡Por dios! Cuando la conocimos estaba con una chaqueta por el frío pero, claro está, las faltas de ella la hizo cambiar en estos días.

Aun tenia sueños raros que se referían a cierta chicas de ojos jade pero, no sabía porque soñaba con ella. Se lo comente a Naruto, ,me dijo que esa chica me estaba volviendo loco y tal vez, solo tal vez me este enamorando de ella. Pero ¡¿Qué rayos, ni siquiera habíamos mantenido una conversación?! Cómo cree que me iba a enamorar de ella. Dirigí mi mirada a los Haruno, que estaban conversando en el estacionamientos, si que son raros, que sus padres adoptivos, les dieran el lujo de mantener una relación de parejas entre ellos. En eso vi que cierta chica de cabellos rosados me miraba con esos ojos que hacían que me volviera loco, vi que me miraba con intensidad y un brillo singular.

Algo dentro de mi me decía que la siga, que me acerque a ella, que le diga aunque sea una palabra, no tengo la menor idea pero, quería acercarme a ella. Dentro de mi me lo pedía a gritos, aunque pude ver que ella caminaba hacía mi, mis amigos se me quedaron viendo, cuando voltearon su mirada pude notar que miraban que esa chica se acercaba a mí. Esos cabellos rosados exóticos que caían llegando casi a su espalda, esa piel blanca de color leche que se veía en sus manos ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un suéter rojo, esos labios rojizos tan tentadores que quería morder y besar; esos ojos de color verde jade en esos ojos ni tan grandes ni tan chicos. Era realmente hermosa, cuando estuvo a nuestro lado nos sonrió dejando ver sus pequeños orificios al terminar su sonrisa, esa nariz tan perfecta.

-Hola-me miro con esos ojos tan hermosos-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-me estiro su mano-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, es solo que soy muy tímida.

¿Tímida? me le quedé mirando un minuto a sus ojos y baje mi mirada hacia su mano que la tenía estirada. Sentí las miradas de mis amigos que la miraban sorprendidos. En eso sentí un brazo en mi hombro, miré a mi costado y vi una cabellera rubia.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-le dijo mi amigo agarrando su mano de la chica que me robaba los sueños, lo cual ella sonrió y respondió su agarre.-Lamento que mi amigo no te responda, es que tu belleza, lo deja tonto.-sonrió de una forma picara lo cual, yo le di un codazo en sus costillas, viendo como se quejaba por el dolor soltando la mano de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke uchiha-le dije agarrando su mano y en vez de estrecharla le besa los nudillos de sus dedos largos y bellos. No lo podía negar era tan suave pero, fría.-Entonces, ¿A qué viene usted para presentarte ante mí señorita Sakura?

Vi como agrando su sonrisa y me acarició mi mano ya que la tenía sujetada.-Esa manera de saludarme, no es que estemos en esos años cuando se saludaba a los reyes y miladys, joven Uchiha. Usted es tan caballeroso con alguien que conoce recién.

-Mis padres, me educaron bien, no lo voy a negar-le sonreí y solté mi mano de su agarre.-Le quiero presentar a mis amigos si no es molestia.

-Ya conozco a los jóvenes Inuzuka, su familia es muy interesante y más de la tribu Taha Akii-sonrió mirando a mis dos amigos castaños que tenían su ceja levantada.

-Bueno, ya que los conoce aunque eso se veía venir, ya que estudian en la misma preparatoria. Mis dos mejores amigos, Ino y Naruto Uzumaki-señale a mis dos amigos rubios sonriendo de lado.

-¡Oh! Claro El joven Uzumaki-sonrió de una forma tan picarona.-No sabe como tiene a mi querida hermana, tan interesada en usted.

-¿Hermana?- le preguntó mi amigo con una ceja levantada y sorprendido.-No se de que me está hablando, Sakura.

-¡Oh! Parece que su querida hermana, no se lo ha comentado-miro a Ino y después a la castaña.-Pero, yo se la razón.

-Bueno, sakura ¿Para qué has venido?-Le preguntó la chica de ojos negros y cabello castaño.-Veo que no ha sido solo para presentarte ¿o me equivoco?

Dirigí mi mirada a esa chica de ojos jade que la miraba entre molesta y fastidiada. En eso vi que esa cara de molesta se desaparecía dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.

-Querida Matsuri eso a ti no te interesa-le respondió de una forma tan seca pero, sin perder esa sonrisa.-Solo vengo a darle unas invitaciones, ya que se este comienzo de fin de semana, por lo que ven el viernes en la noche se celebrará el cumpleaños de mi querida hermana Hinata-nos sonrió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos sacando unas invitaciones pequeñas de color blanco y entregándolos.-Me gustaría que estuvieran presentes más por el joven Uzumaki, mi hermana estará agradecida si se acerca a su baile y claro a mi me encantaría tenerlo ahí a usted joven Uchiha.-se acercó a mis dos amigos entregándoles la invitación.-Me alegraría tenerlos ahí y a sus amigos de su tribu sería un honor.

Mis amigos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa y miraban la invitación con preocupación, parecía que no les agradaba ir a esa fiesta de la hermana mayor de la chica de ojos jade. Se acercó a Ino y le entregó su invitación susurrando en su oído que la dejó perpleja.

-Bueno jóvenes, me retiro-se puso al frente de nosotros.-Los estaré esperando el día viernes en la noche, en la invitación dice de que se tratara ese baile y la dirección de nuestro domicilio.

Se acercó a cada uno de nosotros dándonos un beso en la mejilla, cuando llegó conmigo me dio un beso en la mejilla que duró un par de segundos y solo pude ver que me susurro "Me gustaría verte ese día, esperaré a tu llegada" tocó suavemente mis hombros y se retiró con sus hermanos, a lo cual cada uno se metió en su auto yéndose de la preparatoria.

-¿Qué fue eso?-soltó la castaña que miraba la invitación y la abría, leyéndolo lentamente-Quedan invitados a la fiesta de Hinata Haruno, que se realizará este viernes en la mansión Haruno, el baile será de blanco y negro con antifaz.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Ino con fuerza abriendo la invitación.-¡Oh, por dios! Tenemos que ir-nos miró y sonrió apretando la invitación a su pecho.-Es mi primer baile en Forks y parece que es un baile interesante. Vieron como nos hablo Sakura Haruno, de una manera tan…

-¿Antigua?-le preguntó su hermano que sonreía de lado.-Que raro no estamos en la edad media como hablar de esa forma, es algo tan raro- se rió

-No te lo voy a negar-sonreí de lado y él supo el porque se lo dije.-Mis queridos padres también hablan de esa forma tan medieval, por lo que se mis antepasados empezaron en esa edad a existir.

Nos reímos ante la declaración que mis padres hablaban de forma antigua y claro la forma en la que yo me comportaba pero, no lo iba a negar, mis padres me enseñaron de esa forma.

-Entonces estaremos en una fiesta hecha por los Haruno-sonrió nuestra querida rubia emocionada.-Necesito comprar un vestido blanco y un antifaz de ese color, ¡Qué emoción!

-Sin duda tendríamos que ir a comprar vestidos en las calles de Seattle y Port Angels-le sonrío nuestra amiga de ojos color negro, lo cual Ino sonrió.

-Antes que nada, el problema es porque nos invito una Haruno-miro seriamente nuestro amigo de cabellos castaño.

-No lo se pero, no me lo quiero perder, además dijo que podíamos llevar a nuestra ma…-en eso vi que su hermano le tapó los labios a Matsuri.

-¿Ma?-los mire con una ceja levantado, a lo que ellos agitaron sus manos diciéndome que no era nada.

Mire a otro lado encontrándome a mi amigo rubio todo rojo y yo sabía el porqué. Era por Hinata Haruno, se notaba que a él le interesaba esa chica. Y ella le correspondía eso quisiera creer. Aunque quien sabe ¿Porque se había fijado en mi amigo? Bueno Naruto es un chico que roba los corazones de todas las chicas pero, esta chica era diferente como lo era, Sakura Haruno tan misteriosa y con una belleza que hacía ver a otras chicas de manera no tan esculturales. Se podría decir.

Nos subimos en mi auto y comenzamos a partir hacía el domicilio de nuestros dos amigos, por el camino no podíamos dejar de reírnos cuando Ino y Matsuri hablaban sobre sus vestidos. Se veían tan emocionadas más por Matsuri ya que nos había contado que esa familia nunca la habían invitado a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, lo cual lo afirmó Kiba. Aunque algo me parecía incomodo, hace ya días esa chica tuvo que haberme hablado, no recién. Me decía mentalmente que algo iba a pasar, aunque creo que era mi imaginación, últimamente soñaba con lobos y con esa chica de ojos jade, algo me decía que tenga cuidado pero, no sabía el porqué.

Me atraía mucho esa chica pero, ¿Porque? ¿Acaso me enamore de ella? Estupideces, no en unos día te podrías enamorar de alguien sin conocerla y es la primera vez que me hablaba. ¿Amor a primera vista? Una vez escuche eso pero, para mi eran tonterías por el simple hecho que es imposible sentir eso. Me eduque de una manera realmente medieval, mis padres hablaban como si fueran condes. ¿Que tontería? no lo creen, es imposible. Cuando llegamos al domicilio de nuestros dos amigos, ellos se despidieron de nosotros y Matsuri solo dijo que quedarían un día para comprar los vestidos, lo cual nuestra rubia asentí emocionada. Encendí el auto y nos marchamos, sin dejar de reírnos de Naruto ya que aun él veía la invitación y se ponía rojo al recordar a esa chica de cabellos azulados, si que le había gustado y mucho.

Así que fiesta de Blanco y Negro, ¡Interesante!. Haber que nos trae ese dichoso baile y sobre esa chica que robaba mis sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

Capìtulo 10:

-y, ¿Como les esta yendo?-sonrío una mujer de aproximadamente de treinta y ocho años con cabellos rojizos y ojos de color negros.

-Todo, realmente tranquilo-Le contestó una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes esmeralda.-Mamá, sabes, es incómodo hablar contigo así-sonrío.

-¿Porque dices eso, querida?-le preguntó levantando su ceja y mirando a la rubia que tenía un puchero echada de costado en su cama.

-Madre, venga no te molestes-le respondió sonriendo y sentándose en su cama-Será, porque estamos a varios kilómetros de distancia y conversamos por skype en la laptop.

-Tienes razón cariño, pero es la única forma para saber de ustedes-suspiró la pelirroja poniendo su mano en su frente.-Me gustaría estar ahí con ustedes, pero ya sabes el trabajo nos tiene ocupados.

-Lo entiendo Madre-suspiró la rubia agarrando su almohada y apretandola a su pecho.-Los extraño y sé que mi hermano, igual los extraña.

-Lo dudo cariño, de seguro está feliz de haber ido solo, claro aunque ni tan solo-soltó una carcajada y moviendo su manos de lado a lado.-Ahora dime, ¿Qué tal, las clases? ¿Ya te hicistes amigos? ¿Te ha invitado uno a salir?.

-¡Madre!-gritó la rubia tapándose la cara ya que había soltado un sonrojo.-Si hice amigos, tengo una amiga llamada Matsuri Inuzuka es linda e inteligente, de ahí esta su hermano Kiba Inuzuka, es un chico guapo y amigable.

-Me imagino-sonrió su madre enseñando sus dientes blancos.-Ahora cuéntame, Sasuke y tu se han estado acercando-le sonrió picarona.

La rubia bajó la mirada, sabía adonde iba su madre, ella y la madre de Sasuke decían que harían una bonita pareja. Pero, a quien engañaba, eso no iba a ocurrir, ya que el pelinegro que tanto quería nunca le haría caso, por eso pasaba de esas preguntas.

-Madre, lamento decirlo pero, entre Sasuke y yo solo hay una bonita amistad-le sonrió ocultando ese pequeño dolor que sentía.

-¡Oh! Cariño, yo pensaba que ustedes ya habían dejado eso de lado y se darían un empujoncito.

-Vamos madre, no va a ver eso-le respondió a la pelirroja sonriendo.-Ahora cambiando de tema, querida madre ¿A que no sabes, lo que acaba de pasar hace unos días?

-Haber, cuéntamelo y exageralo-le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la pantalla.

De pronto se escuchó como una puerta se abrió dejando escuchar una voz gruesa. La pelirroja se levantó en donde estaba sentada dejando ver un sillón marrón oscuro y unas cortinas de color pastel. La rubia sonrió, sabía de quién se trataba, su querido padre recién llegaba de un día común y corriente de labores en la empresa. Uzumaki & Uchiha Asociados, dirigido por Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, su querido Padre. No había mucho que decir en esa empresa, solo que se encargaban de muchas cosas. ¿Y porque no llevaba el apellido de su padre? Sencillo, porque ellos nacieron en Tokyo, Japón y ahí los apellido de los hijos iban por la Madre.

-Cariño-escuchó una voz grueso a través de la pantalla dejando ver al rubio de ojos azules como el de su hermano sonriendo amigablemente.

-Padre-le sonrió la rubia levantando su mano derecha y moviendola de lado a lado.

-¿Como esta mi cachorrita hermosa?-le escuchó decir a su padre. Si señores, mi padre, mi querido y adorado Padre; me decía de cariño cachorrita. No pregunten el porque, porque ni eso se.

-Bien, Papá saludando a Mamá ya que hace días desde que vinimos que no hablamos con ustedes.-sonrió la rubia desordenando sus cabellos y apretando su puño, para no gritarle a su padre por decirle "Cachorrita" odiaba eso.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano, mi cachorrita?-le preguntó su padre sentándose en el mueble, mientras que su querida esposa le entregaba un vaso de agua.

-Bien, aunque ha salido con Sasuke a comprar unos trajes para mañana-sonrió y se levantó para dirigirse a su ropero de caoba y sacó un hermoso vestido de color blanco de tiras y un hermoso diadema de color blanco con una rosa del mismo color, escuchó que su padre silbó y su madre estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Hermoso-dijo su padre enseñándole su dedo gordo.-Ahora mi pregunta querida, ¿Porque compraste un vestido?-la miro interrogandola.

-Eso, le querida decir a mi querida Madre, Padre-sonrió la rubia.-Nos invitaron a una fiesta, la familia Haruno.

-¡Oh, una fiesta!-gritó su madre entusiasmada agarrando la pantalla de la laptop y zarandeando haciendo que su esposo le quitara la laptop y la dejara en la mesita de noche.

-Me alegro cachorrita pero, ¿Cómo así los invitaron si ya van casi un mes en esa ciudad?-le preguntó su padre levantando su ceja.-y ¿Quienes son los Haruno?

-Oh, pues querido Padre-sonrió la rubia y movió sus brazos emocionada.-Los Haruno, que decir con ellos, son una Familia interesante, son los hijos de Tsunade y Jiraiya Haruno, por lo que se los adoptaron pero son raros-puso una mano en su mejilla pensando.-Cómo decirlo, sus hijastros ¡son una pareja!

-¡¿Cómo?!-gritaron sus padres acercándose a la pantalla dejando ver sus ojos.-¡Explicate!

-Bueno, tranquilos-movió la rubia sus manos a la pantalla.-Adoptaron siete hijos, por lo que se pero, tienen dos hijos una chica de cabellos rosados, hermosa de ojos jade, y un pelirojo de ojos verde esmeralda, muy guapo-sonrió y los miro serio.-Pero, claro es raro, ya que adoptó a los siete chicos y ellos se volvieron pareja, bueno algunos.-sonrío y los miro tiernamente-Por lo que se, ellos quisieron darles esa libertad, ya que no se querían meter en medio, si se aman, que lo demuestren igual, no son familiares.

-Mmm.. interesante-dijo su padre con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su codo apoyándose.-Sin duda estamos en un siglo nuevo pero, me sorprende-cambió su rostro a uno emocionado.-¿Y como así los invitaron a una fiesta?

-Pues de ahí viene lo interesante-sonrió maliciosamente mirando a sus padres.-Querido padre, es mejor que agarres a mi Madre, por la noticia que diré-levantó su dedo sin dejar de mirarlos de esa forma.-Una hija de los Haruno, que es Hinata Haruno, se fijó en nuestro querido rubio menor.

En eso vio que su Madre cayó en las piernas de su esposo de ojos azules, el cual se asusto y agarro un libro de la mesita de noche moviéndolo en el rostro de su adorada esposa. La rubia no evitó reírse, ya que sabía porque su madre reaccionó así.

-Eso sí que fue una sorpresa-le dijo su padre mirándola divertido sin dejar de mover el libro en la cara de su esposa-No, lo puedo creer. ¿Y como así?

-Por lo que converse con Hinata Haruno, que es una chica muy rara y directa-le respondió, recordando como la acorralo en los vestuarios de mujeres.-Parece que le gusta la forma en la que se comporta. Aunque…

-¿Aunque…?-le pregunto su padre mirándola seriamente, ya que el amaba a su hijo y no quería que le hicieran daño, por nada del mundo, por su cachorrita y por su hijo él mataría.

-Aunque, por lo que pude hablar con ella, dice que es algo complicado-suspiro la rubia bajando la mirada.-Sus hermanos parecen que están en contra de ellos.

-Me imagino-suspiró su padre.-No es algo normal, que se haya fijado tan rápido en tu hermano o ¿Ya han hablado?

-Ese es el problema, por lo que se no se han hablado-sonrió la rubia y se estiró-Parece que Hinata Haruno, tuvo un flechazo con mi hermano, ya sabes Papá, amor a primera vista.

-Pero, tu hermano ¿Que siente por la chica?-le preguntó su padre mirando como su esposa volvía a despertar.-¿Estás bien, cariño?-lo cual la pelirroja asintió y miró seriamente a su hija desde la pantalla, esperando su respuesta.

Ella sonrió.-Naruto, pues él se quedó atónito pero, cuando la vio la primera vez, parece que le gusto la chica.-miró como sus padre sonreían encantados.

-Entonces, puede que oigamos campanas de boda-sonrió la pelirroja mirándolos con un brillo en los ojos.

-Madre, no te apresures-le dijo la rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda.-Uno es que los dos muestran afecta, otro es que lleguen a algo más y viendo a mi querido hermano, el es tan tonto como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica.

-¿Porque lo dices, cariño?-le preguntó su madre levantando una ceja.

-Porque cuando, Sakura Haruno, la hermana pequeña de Hinata le entregó la invitación y le mandó una indirecta-se comenzó a reír la rubia tapándose la boca con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó su padre acercándose a la pantalla dejando ver su ojo azul.

-Pues, se quedo tonto, no sabía que decir, se quedaba mirando la invitación-soltó una carcajada la rubia y se le unieron sus padre.-Pero, bueno es normal, a mi querido hermano si le gusta la chica.

-Eso, solo contesta en la forma que reacciono, ¿y de qué va a tratar la fiesta, cachorrita?

-¡Papá!-le gritó la rubia haciendo un puchero-¡Deja de llamarme asi!

-¡Nunca!-le gritó su padre sonriendo de lado.-Siempre te dire asi-sonrió recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de su hija-Bueno, dime lo que te pregunté-moviendo su mano de lado a lado.

La rubia sacó unos antifaces de color blanco y se lo puso, dejando sorprendidos a sus padres.-De blanco y negro pero, con antifaces. A lo antiguo-sonrío su hija

-¡oh my god!-gritó su madre mirándola con brillo en los ojos.-Te acuerdas mi amor, que antes íbamos a esas fiestas ¿Cuando éramos jóvenes?

-Cómo olvidarlo, esas fiestas encuentras a personas que quizás sea tu verdadero amor-sonrió su padre agarrando la mano de su esposa y entrelazándolas.

-Bueno dejando de lado romántico-dijo su hija menor mirándolos con ternura.-Acabo de escuchar que Sasuke y Naruto acaban de llegar.-escucho como abrían la puerta y entraban a la casa riendo.

En eso vio como su hermano entraba a su habitación y se tiraba en la cama de su hermana, levantando la mano y saludando a sus padres, lo cual su madre le mandaba varios besos por la pantalla dejándolo rojo, su padre solo levanto su mano en modo de saludo.

-Ya me han contado que tienen una fiesta-le sonrió su madre guiñándole un ojo-Y que es de una chica que te gusta, querido hijo.

Lo cual el rubio se sonrojo a tal punto de estar todo rojo que venía de su cuello hasta sus orejas. Miró a su hermana, la cual no dejaba de reír, en eso vieron a ingresar al azabache que saludo a los esposos y también comentaba sobre eso. El rubio, no tuvo más que hacer que mirar a su hermana con cólera y levantar un dedo, lo cual la rubia sabía adonde iba eso. Salió huyendo de su dormitorio, seguido por su hermano que tenía su tercer dedo levantado, dejando ver a dos esposos que sonreían nerviosos y aun azabache que no paraba de reírse.

-¡¿Porque le dijiste, que me gusta Hinata?! ¡Ahora no dejaran de molestar!-gritaba un rubio que perseguía a su hermana menor por toda la casa.

-¡Libertad de expresión!-grito la rubia huyendo de su querido hermano.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11:

La lluvia caía tranquilamente en la ciudad de Forks, no había pasado algunas horas desde que la rubia de ojos esmeralda había hablado con su familia, claro que al final se llevó un gran reclamo de su querido hermano. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que hablar con mis padres, ya casi había pasado un mes desde que no hablaba con ellos. Pero, no sabía qué decirles o ¿Cómo estaba? Sabía perfectamente que mi querida Madre, estaba desesperada por no comunicarme con ella. Olía perfectamente la cena que preparaba mi mejor amigo mientras miraba la televisión, pasando por canal y canal, buscando algo interesante que ver. No había nada interesante, solo películas, novelas románticas, deportes y algo de cartoons. ¡Dios! Como extrañaba California, aunque sea ahí teníamos la playa, íbamos a surfear, bueno no iba a negar que LA PUSH se puede surfear pero, el clima de aquí es frío y como que no es cómodo. Además que las chicas de California son ardientes, ¡Joder, echaba de menos mi ciudad! Pero, lo que me gustaba de esta ciudad era por una chica que me robaba los sueños, que a cada seguido tenía, aunque que tenían que ver los lobos con ella. Aún no podía olvidar cuando vimos a ese lobo blanco llevando al pobre venado. Masajee mis ojos con mis dedos de la mano derecha y estire mis brazos en el sofá que estaba sentado mirando la pared. En eso sentí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro, me volteé lentamente y mire esos ojos azules que tenía mi amigo.

-Sasuke, ya esta la cena-me informo regalándome una de sus sonrisas que ya me había acostumbrado.

Lo cual solo me levante y lo seguí dirigiéndonos al comedor encontrándonos con una cabellera rubia, que estaba sentada en la silla con un libro en sus manos y claro ya sabíamos que libro era, de su adorada saga que nos tenía algo cansados. Bueno a mi me tenía cansado pero, no podía dejar de pensar lo que sucedió ese día. No quería creer esas cosas pero, ¿En realidad existirán? Meneó mi cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos sentándome en una silla al frente de la hermana de mi amigo. Comimos en silencio, ya que el ambiente se sentía incómodo y porque decía que se sentía incómodo, por lo que paso hace horas, ya que Naruto no quería que nadie se enterara de esa chica de ojos perla, por lo que me comentó mi amigo, era raro, ya que nunca habían hablado y que ella se interesara en él era extraño. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros dormitorios, ya que mañana sería un día largo, preparatoria y la fiesta de la hermana de esa chica de ojos jade. Entre a mi habitación quitándome la camisa azul que tenía puesta seguido de mi pantalón negro, siempre me gustaba usar ese tipo de ropas, así que no pregunten el porqué. Solo me quede con mis boxer tumbandome en mi cama mirando hacia el techo de mi dormitorio perdiéndome en esas líneas tan largas. Pensaba en ese baile que era mañana, quería saber como iba a ir vestida esa pelirosa de ojos jade, no se que me pasaba. Últimamente pensaba en ella ¿Qué me hizo esa mujer? ¿Porque no dejaba de pensar en ella? Nunca me había pasado estas cosas con ninguna mujer que había tenido en California. Bueno no lo podía negar si tuve algunas aventuras en California con mujeres morenas, rubias, con enormes pechos no se si habían sido operados pero, siempre las dejaba aun lado porque nunca las tomaba en serio. Pero esta chica era diferente, algo me llamaba en ella, algo quería que me acercara a ella, la tocara y probara sus labios. ¿Creo que me estoy volviendo loco no? Por dios es como una simple chica que no me debería atraer. Estaba realmente sofocado, necesitaba distraerme y creo que la única solución era hablar con ellos. Me levanté de mi cama, agarre mi laptop que estaba en mi escritorio y me eche de nuevo en mi cama. Lo prendí esperando que el querido Windows 10 cargara rápido. Lo se no se que hicieron pero, este Windows es lento, es un asco. No se si los echaba de menos, seguro a mi Madre sí, ya que no la veía hace días y mi Padre, pues él a veces está ocupado en la empresa con mi querido tío Minato. Cuando puse la contraseña y se abrió al fin mi escritorio de la laptop, me dirigí a Skype, no sabía si estaría en línea mi Madre ya que ya eran más de las 23:00 horas. Si está en línea tendría que suponer que tenía ganas de hablar conmigo. Cuando dejaba que el skype inicia sesión, entre a mi querido Facebook, para saber que había en las noticias espero que algo bueno que sea interesante. Veía las noticias que había publicado mis queridos amigos, en eso no se que me paso pero ya estaba en el buscador buscando a Sakura Haruno. ¡Carajo! ¡Que me pasaba! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita bruja! cerré de golpe el Facebook, sin contestar los quince mensajes que tenía, fácil sería de esas chicas con quien me divertía por unas noches de sexo. Entre de nuevo a skype para saber si estaba uno de mis padres y en eso veo que suena y la llamada era de mi madre. Me puse los auriculares y conteste la llamada de mi madre. Como la extrañaba, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, pude visualizar más y mi padre estaba atrás suyo levantando la mano en modo de saludo.

-¡Hijo!-gritó mi madre con un brillo en sus ojos-¿Cómo estás? He estado entrando seguido a skype para comunicarme contigo pero, nunca te encontraba. Te hemos estado extrañando-me sonrío

-Lo lamento Madre, los estudios y los trabajos que me dejaban no me daba tiempo de entrar-le sonreí pero, claro estaba mintiendo ya que si tenía tiempo pero, mi mente estaba en esa chica.

-No te preocupes hijo-me respondió mi padre que se sentaba al costado de mi madre, pude notas que estaban en un sillón de color negro, si no podía negarlo, nuestra familia nos gustaban ese tipo de colores que no sean llamativos, otros dirían que éramos raros.-¿Y que tal los estudios?

-Todo tranquilo por el momento, no hay mucho que decir-sonreí de lado rascándome la nuca.-Solo que mañana tenemos una fiesta de una familia.

-¿Fiesta?-me preguntó mi madre que levantaba una ceja esperando a que le responda.

-Si una fiesta de la Familia Haruno-la mire sonriendo y en eso vi que sus ojos parecían asustados y los de mi Padre tenía una mueca de seriedad que nunca había visto hace tiempo.

-La familia Haruno-me dijo mi Padre que se levantaba con una mano en su barbilla, lo mire buscando porque se había puesto así.-¿Cómo los conociste?-me pregunto.

-Los conocí el primer día cuando ingresamos a estudiar a la preparatoria-lo mire seriamente buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, podía notar que mi Madre volteaba a verlo algo asustada.-¿Me podrías decir qué está pasando, Padre?

Vi en un momento que desordenaba sus cabellos y caminaba de lado a lado. Hay algo que me tenía que decir pero, porque siempre estaba en un modo misterioso. Cuando me dijo que venga a este lugar porque quería que viniera ¿Que me ocultaba? Dirigía su mirada a mi Madre, buscando una respuesta pero, solo ella volteaba mirándome y queriendo abrir sus labios pero, no decía nada. Esto me estaba volviendo loco.

-Padre, ¿Me podrías decir qué está pasando?-lo mire con un tic en mi ojo, en realidad estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Sasuke-me dijo mi padre sentado al costado de mi Madre agarrando su mano y apretando suavemente.-¿Te acuerdas que te dije, que cuando vayas a ese lugar culmines tus estudios? y ¿Qué descubrirás ciertas cosas en Forks?-solo llegue a asentir, claro que lo sabía, siempre estaba esas palabras en mi cabeza.-También sabías que tu hermano mayor Itachi está ahí en Forks.

-Itachi…-claro como no lo iba a recordar, siempre había escuchado de ellos sobre mi hermano, aunque lamentablemente nunca llegué a conocerlo y no sabía el por qué-solté un suspiro dando a entender a mis padre que nunca conocí a mi querido hermano.-¿Donde, esta Itachi?-les pregunté y fueron varias veces que les preguntaba sobre él.

-Aún no sabemos su paradero-me respondió mi padre que me miraba preocupado.-Solo se que un día desapareció aunque se que sigue en Forks.-Pero, seguro que el aun no se quiere dejar ver por ti.

Suspire, eso lo sabía mi hermano mayor siempre supo de mi, solo que se alejó y nunca pude llegar a conocerlo, solo por fotografía y era casi idéntico a mi.

-Sasuke-me llamo mi padre haciendo que lo mirara-Por favor no vayas a esa fiesta-me lo soltó de golpe.

Lo mire seriamente.-¿Porque?-le pregunté, quería saber, algo me decía que vaya pero, porque mis padres no querían que fuera.

-Es algo complicado-me dijo mi padre levantándose de nuevo y rascándose su cabello negro como el carbón.

-Si no me dices porque no quieres que vaya-lo mire seriamente mordiendo mi labio-¡Iré! quiero que me digas los motivos.

-Es mejor que le digas cariño, el ya no es un niño-le respondió mi madre, ella podía ser comprensible pero, supe ahí que ella también me ocultaba algo. Odiaba que no me digan las cosas claras.

-Vampiros…-soltó de golpe mi padre mirándome seriamente, me quedé en shock. ¡¿Qué carajos?! Me quedé atónito mirándolo a los dos, ellos me miraron y vieron como estaba.-Hijo, la familia Haruno son vampiros.

 _ **Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…**_

 _ **Pero, morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo…**_

 _ **Era una buena forma de hacerlo.**_

-¿Que?-los miraba buscando una respuesta en esa mirada sería que me mandaban los dos. Rasque mi cabello desordenado los.-¿Deben estar, jodiéndome no?-los dos me negaron moviendo su cabeza.-¡Esas criaturas no existen!-les grite con fuerza, sabía que seguro había asustado a mis amigos, aunque tal vez no.-¡La estúpidas cosas que les mete Ino de esa saga, los tiene chiflados no!-les grite con cólera golpeando la cama, haciendo que mi querida madre saltara del susto.

-Hijo, no te estamos mintiendo, solo que es una larga historia-me dijo mi padre que de nuevo se sentaba al costado de mi madre tomando su mano.-Tal vez duremos toda la noche contándoselo pero, nosotros no somos personas normales.

Los mire levantando mi ceja derecha, ellos sabían que quería que me contaran la verdad, ¿Qué es eso, que no somos personas normales? Por lo que se, yo soy una persona normal de carne y hueso.

-Nosotros, bueno…-me miró mi madre seriamente y suspiro.-yo.. soy una licántropo-me dijo mirando a los ojos detrás de la pantalla. ¡Ok! lo que me faltaba que mi madre me diga que es una mujer lobo, que gracioso esto ya me estaba cansando.

-Madre, no te creo-le solté de golpe sonriendo de lado.-Si fueras una mujer lobo te hubiera visto transformar en una y me hubiera asesinado.

-Ese es el problema, nosotros los licántropos-me dijo mirando seriamente.-Bueno.. yo vengo de la tribu Taha Akii, somos licántropos originales que nos transformamos o sufrimos la metamorfosis cuando tenemos a partir de quince años hasta los diecinueve. Lo cual yo lo sufrí.

En eso recordé, claro tenía dos amigos que venían de esa tribu, el castaño y su hermana, entonces si era cierto que ella venga de la tribu Taha Akii eso quería decir que Kiba y su hermana eran licántropos. En eso recordé lo que pasó ese día cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, un lobo blanco más grande de lo común. Además porque Matsuri estaba faltando mucho, acaso ella era una licantropo. Todo encajaba perfectamente pero, necesitaba comprobarlo. Si mi madre tenía razón tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Cómo sufres esa metamorfosis?-le pregunté a mi madre bajando la mirada.

-Los primeros síntomas son: tu cuerpo se calienta como si quemaras, te da una sed terrible pero, claro de agua fresca-me miro y después dirigió su mirada a mi padre.

-¿Qué más?-le pregunté mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-De ahí, después de la metamorfosis necesitas esperar una semana o días para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y vuelvas a tu forma humano-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y un poco preocupada.

-Madre, Padre-los mire seriamente, entonces todo encajaba la hermana pequeña de Kiba se había ausentado varios días y ella venía de esa tribu, no quedaba duda ella era como mi madre.-Tengo una amiga que se llama Matsuri Inuzuka ella viene de esa tribu, de donde vienes tu querida madre, tiene un hermano mayor que se llama Kiba Inuzuka-le sonreí de lado-Si tu vienes de esa tribu, ¿Seguro que los conoces o me equivoco?-le pregunté mirándola a lo que ella solo asintió-Bueno entonces, la única forma de creerte, es que quiero verte como una licántropo, sino no les voy a creer en nada.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y que querían que haga. Me habían ocultado cosas raras, más con lo que había visto estaba tonto, un lobo, ahora que esa familia de la chica que robaba mis sueños eran vampiros. Es algo loco pero, quiero saber la verdad. En eso vi que mi madre lo miraba a mi progenitor, el solo asintió, lo cual ella se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. No dejaba de mirarla, comenzó a salir vapor de su cuerpo, camino pasando por el costado de mi padre, el cargo la laptop. Vi cómo se dirigen al jardín verde que teníamos en la parte trasera de la casa. Mi madre abrió la mampara del jardín saliendo aun con un vapor saliendo de su cuerpo. En eso vi que prendieron las luces. Pasaron no se cuantos segundos y vi como mi madre se transformaba en un lobo negro grande, como ese lobo que vi ese día. Me quedé en shock no sabía qué decir. Vi como el licántropo negro se acercaba a la laptop en donde estaba sosteniendo mi padre. Entonces era cierto, existen esas criaturas, existen los vampiros y los lobos. Pero, porque mi padre se había fijado en mi madre.

-Mierda-susurre, lo cual vi que habían escuchado ese insulto ya que mi madre esa loba movió sus orejas y movía su cabeza peluda de un lado a otro.

-Hijo-escuche que mi padre me hablaba mostrando su rostro.-y eso no es todo, yo soy un vampiro-me lo soltó, ¡Qué carajos! lo miré atónito, entonces mis padres eran unos monstruos.

-¿que?-solo pude soltar eso.

-Soy un vampiro, soy como decirlo, un seguidor de los clan Haruno-sonrió de lado.- Pero, ellos me negaron ya que me enamore de una especie que no era nada que ver de nuestros orígenes. Lo cual, nuestro amor era prohibido pero, pudimos salir adelante. Aunque claro teníamos que pagar algo a cambio. Los tuvimos a ustedes a Itachi y a ti.

Lo miré atónito, entonces itachi y yo nacimos de una licántropo y un vampiro, esto es de locos pero, entonces nosotros que éramos. Mi padre me miró y supo que estaba preguntándome cosas en mi cabeza a lo cual él soltó.

-Ustedes son Híbridos, tienen sangre lobuna y sangre vampírica-me dijo mi padre dejándome algo tonto, claro después de ver a mi madre como una loba y enterarme que mi padre era vampiro. Además que mi hermano y yo éramos híbridos.

-¿Itachi, lo sabe?-les pregunté mirándolos seriamente, lo cual ellos asintieron-Pero, ¿Porque él desapareció?

-Aún no sabemos el motivo, como te dije solo se que esta en Forks, pensaba que él se iba a acercar a ti-me respondió mi padre-Pero, es raro que aun no lo haga.

-Pero, el sabe que es híbrido?-les pregunté mirándolos seriamente.-¿Y como puedo saber que soy un híbrido sino bebo sangre ni me transformo como mi madre.

-Itachi, si lo sabe él se puede transformar como tu madre pero, creo que aun tu no puedes despertarlo eso se verá poco a poco, sasuke-suspiro mi padre acercándose al sillón y dejando la laptop en la mesita de noche mientras que desordenaba sus cabellos negros.-Por eso te pido que no vayas a esa fiesta, los Haruno algo buscan de ti y eso me huele extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté

-Por lo que se, se quieren vengar de unos lobos que son de la región del sur. Es algo complicado, ya que estos lobos tienen sangre híbrida, lo cual ellos se alimentan de carne viva no de sangre.

Me quedé atónito, entonces lo que decía Ino acerca de que Forks guardaba secretos era cierto. Necesitaba averiguarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Sasuke iras a esa fiesta de la familia Haruno?-me preguntó mi padre seriamente.

-No-le respondí pero, lamentablemente estaba mintiendo, necesitaba averiguar y si era verdad que esa familia eran vampiros, tal vez sepa lo que en verdad soy.

Vi como mi madre volvió a su forma humana, hablamos unos minutos más acerca de estas cosas. Necesitaba saber respuestas, buscar a mi hermano pero, ¿Donde? ¿Donde estaba. Itachi? Me despedí de mis padres, apagando la laptop y dejándolo en mi escritorio. Me eche en mi cama mirando el techo de nuevo, aun no podía creerlo, acaso los sueños que tuve era una ¿Premonición? y que ella me dijera que elija un lado. Necesitaba hablar con ella, que me de respuestas, tal vez ahí me digan la verdad. Lo lamento queridos padres pero, si voy a ir a esa fiesta, necesito respuestas. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño y sabía que seguro soñaría de nuevo con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12:

Sentía como los rayos de luz entran por la cortina de mi ventana haciendo que se movieran al compás del aire de esa mañana fría, sabía que ya había amanecido pero, lamentablemente no me quería despertar o levantar de mi cama, ¿El motivo? Está claro, ¿Cuál era ese motivo?, enterarme de mi origen, de mi nacimiento, saber que no era una persona normal. Enterarme recién que era una especie de combinación de un licántropo con un chupa-sangre. Pensaba que eso solo existía en los libros de Ino pero, quién iba a creer que esos seres existían. Pero, lo más raro en todo, ¿Porque mi hermano mayor, no aparecía? ni siquiera mis padres sabían de él. Mire el techo de mi habitación, mire las líneas que dividían las esquinas y unía cada línea de un lado a otro. ¿Qué haría? Les prometí a mis padres no ir a esa dichosa fiesta de la familia Haruno bueno, no les prometí si no les dije que no iría en ningún momento se los prometí. Mire al costado de mi cama, se veía mi mueble de mesa de noche dejando ver encima un despertador que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. No tenía ganas de ir hoy a la preparatoria, ahora como los vería a esos licántropos que eran mis amigos y saber que mi madre es igual a ellos. ¿Cómo vería a los Haruno? ¿A ella? ¿Porque nunca me quisieron contar la verdad? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no sabía qué hacer. Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, sabía perfectamente quien era, ya que escuchaba su voz atrás de esa puerta hablando con su hermana pequeña. Solté un suspiro y me senté en mi cama mirando detalladamente esa puerta de madera blanca.

-No me siento bien-les dije, mientras veía como la manija de la puerta dejaba de moverse.

-¿Qué, es lo que tienes?-me pregunto, mi querido amigo desde ya hace varios años, el me conocía bien y sabía que estaba comportando de una manera extraña pero, aun no, no podía decirle lo que me entere porque podría no creerme y quién creería eso.

-Parece que me quiere dar la gripe-le respondí simulando toser para ver si me creería eso.

Escuche como empezaba a reírse, lo sabía sería imposible engañar a ese rubio tonto que me conoce desde que era un crío.

-Espero, que esa gripe no sea contagiosa-me respondió soltando otra carcajada, escuche como le decía a su hermana que hoy no iba a asistir, porque era un vago, solté un suspiro y sonrió de lado, ese rubio sabía bien que no quería ir a la preparatoria.

Escuche atentamente cómo salían de la casa y subían en mi auto, que claro está que mi querido amigo iba a conducir, esperaba que no lo chocara o haga que explote, ya que Naruto Uzumaki era un loco en el volante. Aun no me olvidaba que un día cuando se nos ocurrió ir a esas carreras de autos, casi nos hace explotar en pedazos ya que dimos unas tres vueltas de campana, no me olvidaré ese día que sus padres le quitaron su brevete hasta que no madure. Al final Naruto consiguió de nuevo su brevete, claro está chantajeando a su padre diciéndole que le iba a enseñar a su querida Madre los vídeos que tenía escondido su querido sucesor y si, eran vídeos de alto contenido sexual. Maldito rubio que hizo sufrir a su Padre. Veía como se alejaba el auto de la casa en donde vivíamos, agarre la invitación de la fiesta de la chica Haruno que era en la noche, aún no sabía si ir o no pero, ¿Porque no? tal vez me dijeran ellos sobre mi origen y si era verdad que yo era… un Híbrido. Un maldito híbrido que no sabía y nunca sospechó que sus padres no eran normales.

Me acerque tranquilamente al baño de mi habitación necesitaba darme una ducha fría ya que sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba, era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor en mi vida y eso que Forks era un lugar templado, ni salía el sol, solo a veces. Abrí el grifo de agua fría, me quite mi boxer lentamente dejándolo en el piso. Entre a la ducha acercando mi cabeza al agua fría y sintiendo como me caían las gotas gruesas de la ducha. Delicioso, al sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, ya que me sentía tan caliente. Agarre el jabón y comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo desnudo, era como un masaje para mi ya que ese dichoso objeto era tan suave y blanco, seguro las manos de la pelirosa era igual de suave. Tan solo imaginarla acariciar mi cuerpo con sus yemas de los dedos, me volvía loco, esa chica me estaba volviendo loco y no sabía el porqué. Tan solo imaginar que esa piel blanca como la nieve, esos ojos verde jade tan hermosos y penetrantes; ese cabello rosa exótico, ¡Dios! Ella era perfecta, con esas curvas pero, porque tenía que ser un monstruo, alguien que se alimentaba de sangre, ella, una chica hermosa físicamente y por dentro un animal que se alimentaba de sangre. Abrí de nuevo el grifo de agua fría y me quite el jabón meloso que tenía en el cuerpo. Cuando termine de bañarme, agarre la toalla que estaba doblada en la cómoda del baño, enrede la toalla sobre mi hombría. Salí del baño y me acerque a mi closet buscando algo cómodo para ponerme el día de hoy. Observe un terno de color negro con una camisa negra y a la vez con la corbata del mismo color. No había duda esa ropa la iba a usar para la fiesta de hoy, sonreí de lado. Saque un bóxer, una camisa negra y unos jeans; al terminar de vestirme salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la planta baja. Comencé a observar la planta baja dirigiéndome algunos cuadros que estaban en la mesita de la sala, agarre un cuadro el cual se podía diferenciar a mis dos amigos rubios sonriendo, me mire a mi mismo que estaba al costado de ellos con una sonrisa de lado. Aún no podía creerlo, que yo no era una persona normal. Deje el pequeño cuadro en su lugar y me senté en el sillón, llevando mis dos manos a mi cara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras desordenaba mis cabellos, tengo que ir, debo ir, necesito preguntarle a ella sobre quien soy en verdad.-Iré, lo lamento queridos padres.

Me levanté, subí las escaleras en dos en dos y me encerré en mi cuarto haciendo un estruendoso ruido al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Agarre mi laptop, la prendí necesitaba buscar información de este lugar, aunque sea algo que me lleve a la verdad y al final le preguntare a ella o a ellos. Quería saber sobre los lobos y los vampiros, algo que me lleve a lo que soy.

No podía negarlo pero, a veces Google me ayudaba un poco, me pase horas y horas buscando la historia de Forks que me llevaba a los orígenes de la tribu Taha Aki, lo cual encontré algo interesante sobre el Clan o Tribu de mis dos amigos castaños. Encontré una pagina que decía la Licantropía de la Tribu Taha Aki, le di clik y pude ver que era una pagina que hablaba sobre la historia de esa Tribu. Buscando encontré un archivo que decía "Habilidades Licantrópicas" le de en abrir y encontré un texto que hablaba sobre ellos.

- _Regeneración._ -lo leí atentamente sin despegarme de esas palabras.- _Se dice que el cuerpo de un licántropo se cura a un ritmo anormal, más rápido que lo que cualquier humano._ -me quedé estupefacto, entonces ellos pueden salir sin ninguna herida si son atacados. Me concentré en la siguiente información con una mano en mi barbilla.- _Transformación, Se pueden transformar y des-transformar en su forma "Lupina". Como práctica y habilidad, se pueden transformar y des-transformar más rápidamente y con más eficacia._ -en eso me acuerdo cuando mi madre se transformó adelante mio y como volvía a su forma humana, desordene mis cabellos y me levante, ¡Joder! Porque tanto tiempo me ocultaron esto, patee mi closet con cólera y ¿Quién no la tendría? Me mintieron de mis orígenes. Me senté de nuevo en la silla de mi escritorio donde tenía mi laptop.- _Los lobos menos experimentado suelen transformarse cuando pierden el control. Aún hay riesgo cuando el Licántropo crece y va cogiendo más y más experiencia en controlar sus poderes, pero aparece menos frecuentemente._ -Me acordé de golpe de mis amigos castaños si ellos son licántropos, seguro que aún no se transforman pero, cuando lo harán. Sería peligroso tenerlos cerca, necesito preguntarle a Kiba pero, ¿Cuando? ¡Claro! se lo preguntaría cuando lo vea comportarse de esta forma o a Matsuri.- _Telepatía._ -lo leí lentamente, acaso ellos también tienen poderes extraños pero, porque telepatía, me concentré leyendo atentamente sobre esto, tal vez algo me ayudaria.- _Solo funciona con la manada, cuando están en su forma de lobos. Pueden hablar los unos con los otros telepática-mente y oyen los pensamientos del resto. Aunque esto es más útil cuando están cazando y rastreando, no existe privacidad en la manada debido a esta habilidad. Puede ser descrita pues como un don y a la vez una maldición. También son capaces los machos Alfa de dos manadas diferentes intercambiar pensamientos, pero, al suceder esto, solamente intercambias los pensamientos, pero, al suceder esto, solamente intercambian los pensamientos que el otro líder "macho Alfa" desea que escuche. Mejora Física, tienen "super-fuerza" en ambas formas "lobo o humano". En la forma de lobo también son excepcional-mente rápidos. Antes de transformarse, el humano se irá fortaleciendo naturalmente y estarán listos para la primera vez que se transforman. Retraso del envejecimiento, no comienzan a envejecer hasta un periodo consolidado de tiempo sin transformarse. La duración exacta de ese tiempo no está muy clara tampoco. Temperatura constante, los hombres lobo tienen una temperatura corporal constante de unos 48-50 grados para soportar el frío extremo.-_ En eso me acordé de mi amiga Castaña que un día vino con un pantalón corto, acaso no se moría de frío ya que corría el viento, un momento, temperatura corporal de 48-50 grados.-Es imposible-susurré, entonces Matsuri era una licántropo ya formado.-Pero y ¿Kiba?, tengo que preguntarles hoy día en esa fiesta, a mis amigos y a los Haruno, hoy me enterare de todo.-baje lentamente el archivo hasta encontrándome con lo último.- _Imprimación, los hombres lobo se pueden "imprimar" de una persona en concreto una vez se han transformado por primera vez._ -Sonreí de lado y desordeno mis cabellos, imprimar a que se referían. Bueno eso le iba a preguntar a cierto castaños de ojos negros.

Me pase horas y horas buscando información sobre los vampiros pero, no había mucho solo como asesinarlos o producirse dolor, ya saben ajos, una estaca clavada en su corazón y tantas cosas raras que inventan en las películas como Drácula de 1958 que fue la primera película de terror en el país Británico, después fue "El conde Drácula" de de 1970, además varios géneros sobre Drácula, como Drácula 2000 y la última Drácula, la historia jamás contada. Tanto de vampiros y nombran a un ser que es un vampiro pero, sus inicios fue el. Dicen que el creó esos seres, ¿Quién sabe?. Seguía buscando vi el reloj de mi laptop y marcaba las 12.00hr, ya faltaba poco para que llegaran mis amigos y claro está ni había cocinado nada, mi mente solo estaba buscando alguna información sobre los vampiros. Hasta que encontré algo que decía "Habilidades Vampiricas" de seguro había información sobre algo de ellos. Le di click a la pagina y me abrió un archivo, lo comencé a descargar guardándolo en mi escritorio y de ahí darle en abrir. Cuando entre vi que decía "habilidades básicas".

-Regeneración, curación de heridas propias de manera rápida-lo leí detalladamente.-Solo con oler saben de qué raza es vampiro, humano o licántropo a días de distancia.-Así que con solo un pequeño olor pueden diferenciarlos, de ahí baje lentamente y encontré que decía "Habilidades Especiales".

Visionismo: Ve el futuro de quienes toca

Veritaserum: La capacidad para saber cuándo nos mienten, se habla con la verdad.

Tortura mental: La capacidad para realizar una tortura a la mente de cualquiera.

Seducción: La habilidad para seducir, fascinar el sexo opuesto.

Rastreo: La habilidad para encontrar a alguien en cualquier lugar.

Privación sensitiva: Es la habilidad capaz de quitarte, todos los sentidos.

Premonición: La capacidad para ver el futuro.

Ilusión: El poder de crear ilusiones mentales.

Extasis: Estimulación de las emociones.

Empatía: La habilidad para sentir lo que sienten los que te rodean.

Elementis: La capacidad para controlar uno de los cuatro elementos.

Así que técnicamente los vampiros tienen más cosas que los licántropos, interesante pero, a la vez terrorífico, eso de seducir y fascinar al sexo opuesto, es lo que me ocurría con esa mujer, ella me volvía loco y ya se porque, su belleza , era esa criatura que volvería loco a cualquiera que la tocara. Apague mi laptop cerrando suavemente, me levanté y me dirigí al piso superior, me asome en la cocina y bueno, me tocaba a mi preparar la comida. Haber mis dotes gastronómicos me llevarían a una deliciosa comida o trataría que salga delicioso, eso espero. No se cuanto tiempo lleve cocinando, ya que no veía la hora, solo sabía que ya llegaron mis amigos, en eso escuche como se abría la puerta de la casa y escuche la voz de Ino quejándose de algo y la voz de mi amigo informando algo.

-No es mi culpa, que le haya caído esa bebida encima de Hinata-le respondió la rubia de ojos verdes a mi amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas tu bebida encima de ella?-le preguntó mi amigo, lo cual yo salí de la cocina para acercarme a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-les pregunté con mi ceja levantada y mirándolos con mis brazos cruzados.

-Ino, le tiró su limonada encima de la ropa de Hinata-me respondió mi amigo mirando a su hermana.

-No fue así-se quejo la rubia con un puchero-Fue intencional, estaba con Matsuri caminando conversando y en eso aparece Hinata y su hermana Sakura hablando de algo y riendo que no me percate que me choque con ella derramando la bebida encima-bajo la mirada y después me miró-Le pedí disculpas, hinata si se puso un poco molesta ya que ese vestido le había regalado su Padre hoy y que lo había arruinado. Aunque al final se le pasó su humor y solo me dijo que se lo compensara si Naruto la hacía bailar hoy día en su cumpleaños y que no me iba ser la vida imposible si él aceptaba-miró a su hermano y puso sus manos como si estuviera orando.-Por favor hermanito, por esta vez, no seas malo.

-Pero, que podría hablar con ella en el baile, osea si me alegro aceptar eso…-se quedó callado mi amigo y se puso nervioso mirándome.-¿De que le puedo hablar, Sasuke?

Me encogí de hombres, en verdad ni idea de que le podía decir a esa chica y tan solo pensar que si ellos fueran vampiros ya que lo son, porque no atacaron a Ino. Claro está a cualquier chica le molestaría que le ensuciaron un vestido que fue un regalo pero, ella era un vampiro ¿Porque no la atacó? mi padre me dijo que eran peligrosos, que se alimentaba de humanos, ¿Porque no le hizo daño? Hoy era el día que tenía que saber la verdad y lo haría. En ese baile se decidiría todo si o si. Mire como mis amigos seguían discutiendo mientras yo apretaba mis puños y miraba seriamente el cuadro que teníamos los tres. Los protegería si ellos les fueran a hacer daño a mi familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13:

Las horas habían pasado, se podía escuchar a cierta chica de cabellos rubios correr por su habitación. Me eche en mi cama, voltee mi mirada mirando mi reloj de mi mesa de noche, marcaba las 18.20hr. La fiesta de los Haruno eran a las 20.00hr, aún había tiempo de arreglarse y ¿Porqué decía eso? Porque técnicamente estaba en ropa interior, semi desnudo con mi torso marcado al aire libre. Mire el terno negro que había puesto sobre la silla de mi escritorio con su envoltura negra la cual tenía puesta por protección para que no se ensucie ese vestuario. Suspiré, había dicho que iría a esa dichosa fiesta asi que bueno aya voy, me senté en mi cama sintiendo la suavidad de la sábana blanca en mi trasero. Me pare, comencé a dirigirme hacía la silla de mi escritorio en donde había puesto el terno negro el cual tenía un colgador para que no se arrugue los hombros. Comencé a tirar el cierre de ese protector dejando ver el terno negro y planchado sin ningún tipo de arruga. Lo deje sobre mi cama, agarre la camisa negra y me comencé a cambiar. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para ver como me quedaba, solté una risa, que tonto era igual me quedaba perfecto cuando me lo compre en esa tienda de port angels. Cuando termine de vestirme, salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la planta baja de la casa encontrándome con mi amigo rubio que vestía un terno negro. Le sonreí haciendo que el me devuelva la sonrisa con un toque de nervios, ya sabía el porqué. Por una chica de cabellos azulado de ojos perla y técnicamente era una especie de monstruo. Mi mente se dirigió al recordar unos ojos jade, no lo podía negar pero los dos tal vez nos empezaba a gustar esas chicas de otro mundo lejos del nuestro, bueno lejos del mundo de mi amigo ya que yo era casi igual a ella. Sentimos unos pasos bajar la escalera, dirigimos la mirada donde bajaba la hermana pequeña de mi amigo, no podía negarlo pero Ino es hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con un cuerpo escultural aunque tenga sus 17 años de edad. Aun me acuerdo que esa pequeña había declarado sus sentimientos hacia mi pero, no podía corresponderle ya que yo solo la veía como una hermana pequeña. Podría haberme enamorado de ella, pero muy dentro de mi mente y mis sentimientos ella no era para mí buscaba a alguien que sea como yo o que haga que me enamore como nunca me había enamorado. Nos sonrío siempre con esa dulce sonrisa, llevaba un vestido blanco corto hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus blanquecinas piernas. Salimos tranquilamente de nuestra casa cerrando la puerta de entrada, nos dirigimos a mi auto el cual entramos, claro está que esta vez conduciría, ya que Ino me comento que casi esta mañana Naruto se iba a chocar con una camioneta llegando a la preparatoria, lo sabía ni loco volvería a darle mis llaves a ese rubio suicida.

-Pasaremos por Kiba y Matsuri-mire de reojo a mi amigo que se había sentado a mi costado el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Nos dijo que él iría con Matsuri y con unos amigos que invitó Sakura-me miro y puso su codo encima de su ventana del lado derecho ya que había bajado la luna al salir del domicilio, solo asentí y otra vez dirigí mi mirada al frente.

Cada camino que manejaba a mi destino estaba perdido en mis pensamientos al recordar el sueño que siempre he tenido, recordar a esa chica de cabellos rosas, su sonrisa, sus ojos cuando se achicaban cuando salía una pequeña risa, sus labios rosas, ¿Porque tenía que ser un monstruo? ¿Porque al igual que ella era un tipo de animal?, volví a alejar mis pensamientos y doble hacia la derecha, por lo que decía subiendo por este camino llegaríamos al domicilio de los Haruno, pude ver que mi amigo movìa sus dedos de la mano izquierda en su rodilla, estaba nervioso, ¡Dios! ¿Tan nervioso se ponía por esa chica? Bueno es muy guapa al igual que ella. Se podía ver al fondo una mansión realmente ancha y larga, sí que esa familia tenía dinero, ¡Ja! y porqué no si su madre era la directora del hospital de Forks y su padre era el capitán de la policía en esta pequeña ciudad. Cuando llegamos a su "casa" noten el sarcasmo, se podía observar varios autos estacionados, no diría específicamente cuáles eran no que creo que pasaran los treinta autos o cuarenta. Me estacione detrás de un auto de color plateado, apague el motor y mire de reojo a mi amigo rubia, soltó un suspiro largo, bueno ya estamos aquí así que para mi descubrir mi origen y preguntarle a esa chica de ojos jade. Bajamos de mi Audi negro cerrando las puertas, caminamos tranquilamente mientras nos poniamos los antifaces ya que era un baile de ese tipo, cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada podía observar a un hombre alto tal vez de 1.85m. o más ya que me pasaba por una cabeza, su cabello era negro corto con un buen físico.

-¿Nombres?-nos preguntó con una voz gruesa y fuerte. Vi como mi amiga de cabellos rubios se puso nerviosa.

-Ino Uzumaki-soltó de golpe la rubia de ojos verdes, el tío que ciertas razones si parecía un tío pero bien viejo le dio una chequeada a unas hojas que tenía en su mano, agarró un lapicero que tenía en su bolsillo y tacho en las hojas, señaló a Ino haciendo un brusco movimiento en su mano para que ingresara.

-¿El de ustedes?-nos miró seriamente, haciendo que tragamos nuestra saliva.

-Naruto Uzumaki-respondió mi amigo rubio, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana, solté un suspiro y mire al hombre.

-Sasuke Uchiha-le respondí, el cambio su mirada y hizo una reverencia dejándonos sorprendidos ¿Porque hacia eso?

-Es un gusto volver a ver al hijo menor del lord. Fugaku Uchiha-respondió el hombre dejándome sorprendido y a mis amigos que me veían como queriendo una respuesta la cual no tenía hasta recordé lo que mi padre me dijo que era un vampiro, entonces este hombre también era uno de ellos. Solté un suspiro y pase por su costado.

-Gracias, le dire a mi Padre que fue muy amable conmigo-le respondí dejándolo con una sonrisa de lado, me encamine con mis amigos subiendo mis hombros, lo cual demostraba que ni idea lo que pasaba.

Nos encaminamos dentro de esa mansión, era realmente grande un camino estrecho te llevaba hacía un ancho comedor o sala que era espaciosa la cual se encontraba llena de gente vestidos de blanco y negro con sus antifaces, nos quedamos observando a esas personas que igualmente se nos quedaron observando otros sonrieron tal vez nos conocían de la preparatoria aunque yo no podía ver bien sus rostros ya que tenían su antifaz puesto y eso dificulta diferenciar quienes eran, otras personas nos miraban como si fuéramos presas comestibles y ahí me di cuenta no estábamos solos también había vampiros en esa fiesta, no quería pensar que nos habían traído aquí para ser comida de ellos. Solté un suspiro y vi como se dirigia un camarero que tenía un antifaz enseñándonos una bandeja de bebidas, las agarramos agradeciendo al joven chico que se fue a otro grupo de persona ofreciéndole más de ese líquido que parecía champagne o whisky. Ni idea, solo atinamos a beberlo tranquilamente, nos comenzamos a acercar a las personas que se encontraban en dicho lugar para mantener una conversación, de lejos podíamos observar a los hermanos de mi querida pelirosa que robaba mis sueños. Nos miraban sorprendidos y a la vez que tenía una copa cada uno con un líquido rojo, seguro tal vez fuera lo que estaba pensando. Sangre.

No se cuantos minutos habían pasado pero, en eso sentí una mirada que se encontraba a unos metros de los míos, volteé lentamente mi mirada cruzando con unos ojos verdes que se encontraba parado unos metros más arriba en donde me encontraba con mis amigos. Estaba observándonos en una escalera que tenía un espacio de suelo y sus dos costados o más simple a su hombro derecho y izquierdo había dos escaleras que se dirigen a distintos sitios que seguro eran habitación grandes con un pasillo largo y oscuro. Esos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes me hacía pensar que el hermano de mi querida pelirosa algo estaba pensando al mirarlo con esos ojos tan serio y sus cejas grandes y rojas. Miro a otra dirección y miró a sus hermanos, los cuales se acercaron a él poniendo cada uno en cada escalón mezclando mujeres con las dos mujeres que había ahí. El pelirrojo bajó los escalones de esa escalera larga y media ancha deteniéndose en el último escalón, miro a los invitados incluidos nosotros.

-Gracias por haber asistido a esta fiesta-se dirigió la mirada a los invitados sin dejar de mirarlos, a veces cruzaba algunas miradas conmigo y otro a ciertos rubios que estaban a mi costado.-Nos agrada su presencia incluyendo a nuestros compañeros de nuestra preparatoria y a nuestra familia.

Pude ver que se inclinó poniendo su manos derecha en su pecho y su mano izquierda a su espalda reverenciando hacia nosotros, lo cual parecía que su familia igual hacía lo mismo que el pelirrojo solo que las mujeres, agarraban su vestido y hacían una reverencia como si estuvieran en presencia de un rey en año de 1516. Realmente extraño, lo cual mire a los que serían los estudiantes de nuestra preparatoria con una ceja levantada, se que pensaban lo mismo era extraño ya que estamos en un nuevo siglo.

-Sin mas les quiero presentar a mis adoradas hermanas-nos dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia atrás mirando por donde había bajado, lo cual levantamos la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos verdes jade y esa cabellera pelirosa que me volvía tonto y deseoso por tocar esa piel blanca, ahí estaba la chica de mis sueños.

La vi bajar con su hermana que estaba igual que ella radiante, mire de reojo a mi amigo que se quedaba con la boca abierta y tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules, estaba encantado se notaba. Retome mi mirada a esa chica de cabellos rosas, traía puesto un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo dejando suelto de su cadera que caía hacía sus rodillas, se amarraba sus cabellos en una coleta dejando caer pequeños cabellos al costado de sus mejillas y dejando ver un flequillo cayendo por su frente, un maquillaje natural pero, sus labios estaban rojos o rosados no podía diferenciar de qué color era solo que se le veía provocativos para ser besados. Tenía un antifaz negro que la hacía ver sus ojos tan penetrantes, realmente estaba hermosa y no podía negar que era ella, ya que su cabello exótico no podía ninguna mujer tener esos cabellos hermosos. Su hermana Hinata tenía un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo, estaba hermosa para mi amigo pero, mis ojos solo iban dirigidos a esa chica de ojos verde jade. Ella no era un monstruo, para mi era un ángel negro.

-Hermosa-susurre despacio para que no me escucharan pero, en eso sentí que mi amigo suspiraba.

-Realmente esta hermosa-lo escuche decir, sonríe de lado, seguro pensó que le decía a la chica de cabellos azulado, si que nos dejaron esas dos mujeres tontos y embobados.

Bajaron las dos agarrando la mano del pelirrojo el cual sonrío y las llevó al centro de la pista de baile, pude ver que el pelirrojo soltaba la mano de la chica de ojos perla y llamaba con su mano a mi amigo rubio, el cual se puso nervioso y aun así se acercó a ella. La chica levantó su mano haciendo que mi amigo lo cogiera y besó los nudillos de sus dedos, ella solo sonrió llevando su otra mano en el hombro de mi amigo, en eso se escuchó música alrededor, volteé mi mirada encontrando un chelo y un piano que tocan al ritmo de una canción que conocía bien, la música era del pianista coreano Yiruma. Reí a mi madre le encantaba como tocaba el piano y se compró su cd álbum de ese pianista.

Cuando ellos iniciaron el baile, pude notar que ya había varios bailando alrededor de ellos siguiendo el ritmo del piano y del chelo, dando un aroma de la edad media, sonreí al ver la cara de mi amigo que no despegaba sus ojos de la chica de cabellos azulados, realmente se veían bien juntos, en eso sentí una mirada encima mío, voltee mi mirada y vi a la pelirosa que se acercaba hacia mi. Nos miramos un segundo.

-No me invitaria un baile joven uchiha-me sonrío con esos labios rosados y mostrando esos dientes tan blancos.

-Claro, no me negaría en concederle un baile-agarre su mano y besó sus nudillos viendo a su bello rostro el cual me miraba con esos ojos jade y sonriendo tan cálida.-Si me permite, espero no pisar sus bellos pies blancos ya que no se me da mucho el baile.-la mire desde arriba, puse su mano alrededor de mi brazo derecho dirigirnos a la pista de baile, volteé mi mirada para ver donde estaba Ino ya que no la había visto cuando perdí mi mirada en mi acompañante.

La rubia se encontraba con un chico conversando, lo cual me tranquilizo aunque sea no estaba sola. Al dirigirse a la pista de baile, sentí la mano de la pelirosa en mi hombro izquierdo, agarre su mano derecha y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo del piano y del chelo, miraba directo a sus ojos perdiéndome en su mirada, sí que esos ojos eran hermosos, ella era perfecta aunque sea un chupasangre. No sé cuántos minutos habrá pasado que nos sentimos realmente distraídos por nuestras miradas que ya nos encontramos a varias personas bailando a nuestro alrededor, se podía ver a las parejas bailando para aquí y para allá a veces dando vueltas en su sitio.

-Pues parece que se te da bien el baile, Sasuke-me dijo sonriendo y mirando atentamente a mi reacción, lo cual sonreí de lado.

-Ahora en este momento se me va muy bien el baile ya que estoy acompañado de una hermosa mujer-le respondí aún con esa sonrisa que me caracteriza.

Ella solo pudo sonreír, en eso vimos como todos se detuvieron de golpe mirando al pasillo en donde habíamos entrado, pare de bailar y dirigí mi mirada hacía ahí, encontrando a unas seis personas, las cuales estaba mis queridos amigos castaños. Escuche un gruñido que venía de mi pelirosa que no despegaba su mirada de un pelinegro de ojos ónix, esperen. Esa persona se parece tanto a mi, me solté del agarre de mi compañera, la cual me agarro fuerte y negó con la cabeza para que no me acercara a ellos. En eso sentí los seis pasos acercarse a nosotros, volteé mi mirada y me encontré al frente de ese hombre que tenía el mismo tamaño que el mío, tenía sus manos metidas en su pantalón de vestir negro, me miró atentamente y después miro a mi compañera, lo cual agarro su mano y la dirigió a la de ella que me tenía sujeto, tirándola a un lado.

-Parece que hicieron una fiesta y nos invitaron a nosotros-sonrío de lado ese hombre que parecía mi gemelo.-¿Para que, querias que venga, Sakura Haruno?-le preguntó y después dirigió su mirada a la mía-No deberías estar aquí, Sasuke ¿Que diría nuestro padre si te viera aquí?

Así que no había duda ese hombre que estaba al frente y era mi gemelo, sin duda era mi querido hermano desaparecido y venía acompañado de mis amigos castaños, ellos algo sabían, dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos los cuales voltearon su mirada. Gruñi de cólera, el estaba desaparecido hace años y venía a hablar de nuestros padres como si todo estuviera bien.

-Creo que tu eres el menos indicado de hablar de nuestro Padre, Itachi-lo mire seriamente y puse mis manos en mis bolsillo de mi pantalón de vestir.-Te desapareces años y recién conozco de esta manera a mi hermano que resultó ser un híbrido y abandono a la deriva a su familia.

-¿Cómo es que sabes, que soy un híbrido?-me miró seriamente y después miró a la pelirosa, la cual dirigí la mirada hacia ella y tenía una sonrisa divertida, levante mi ceja para saber qué era lo divertido.-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Sakura?

Ella se rio.-Al final llegó a enterarse que no es una persona normal sino un híbrido y su querido hermano desapareció tantos años, solo por una mujer que nunca te amo.

Me quedé atónito, de que hablaba esta mujer, como que mi hermano se enamoró de una mujer y por eso no quiso regresar con nosotros, ¿Que estaba pasando aquí? En eso escuche que otra vez la música sonaba y todos otra vez bailaban a nuestro alrededor, miraba directo a los ojos de mi hermano mayor desaparecido y después a la pelirosa. Solté un suspiro y cogí la mano de la chica la cual me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Hablando sobre esto, necesito conversar contigo-la mire seriamente y de ahí mire a mi querido hermano.-Si me disculpas, tenemos cosas de que hablar, hermano.

Sentí su mirada fría y después la miro a ella con cólera y odio. Solo asintió y lo vi dirigirse a sus compañeros, había una pelirroja ahí con él, la cual se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla, cogió su mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. ¿Adonde se lo llevaba? Ni idea. Agarre la mano de mi pelirosa y me la lleve a un rincón para que nadie nos escuche.

-Quiero preguntarte sobre mi origen, Haruno-la mire seriamente y solté su mano-Ya se que eres un vampiro, solo dime cual es mi historia y porque mi hermano y yo somo híbridos. Quiero todo detallado.

Ella río y puso una mano en mi mejilla dejándome tonto por su caricia-Te contare todo Sasuke Uchiha, hasta cuando empezó la masacre del Clan Haruno-la escuche decir y en un solo movimiento tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Me quede tonto con los ojos abierto cuando ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos en mi mejilla. Sus labios eran suaves, solo pude cerrar mis ojos, atraer su cuerpo delgado con mis manos hacía mi pecho y corresponder ese beso tan suave y delicioso.

No se cuando había pasado, que vi a mi hermano irse con la chica Haruno y bailar con ella y de ahí Sasuke había sacado a Sakura Haruno a bailar dejándome sola, que tuve que ir donde un chico y hablar con él para no quedarme tonta aun lado. Después de unos minutos vi ingresar a un grupo de chicos con mis dos amigos castaños que estaban con ellos. Matsuri se acerco hacia mi con kiba, yo solo atine a sonreír y beber mi copa de champán que tenía en mis manos. En eso lo vi a ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónix se parecía tanto a Sasuke, como si fuera su hermano gemelo. Vi cómo se acerco a Sasuke y su compañera guapa de ojos hermosos, estaban conversando pero se veía que hablaban despacio para que no los escucharan.

-Ellos se están divirtiendo y hasta ahora nadie me ha sacado a bailar-le dije a mi amiga de ojos negros, la cual solo sonrió cuando le confesé eso.

-Pronto alguien te sacara a bailar Ino, no te preocupes-me miro y solo sonrio, en eso vi como Kiba me estaba mirando.

-Si deseas Ino, porque no bailas un rato conmigo-me sonrió, Kiba aunque sea podía ser lindo y eso me gustaba de él. Solo asentí ofreciéndole mi mano y él me guió a la pista de baile.

Bailamos una canción que no conocía pero, me gustaba el sonido del piano y del chelo su combinación era hermosa. Mire a todos lados buscando a mi hermano y él estaba ahí riendo con esa chica que le gustaba mucho, solo sonreí ya que al fin podían conversar y ver que pasara pero, esperaba que si pudieran tener un romance. Volteé mi mirada buscando a Sasuke ya que no lo veía en la pista de baile con esa chica pelirosa, sentí como Kiba me dio la vuelta durante el baile y ahí lo vi aun extremo con esa chica y ellos… ellos se estaban besando. Me quedé parada mirando esa dirección sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, no se si era de felicidad o tristeza ya que yo lo quería pero, si ella lo hace feliz me alegro. Sentí que Kiba miraba en esa dirección se le veía fastidiado, no quería preguntar el porqué pero, se notaba muy molesto que volteo su mirada la cual yo intente ver lo que miraba y vi ahí al mismo chico que parece su clon con una pelirroja cogidos de la mano y mirando hacia Sasuke. Era raro.

-Me permite esta pieza, señorita Uzumaki-escuche una voz detrás mio y vi a un pelinegro de ojos negros extendiendo su mano.

-Sai Haruno-susurre asombrada porque con el nunca habíamos tenido una conversación solo un tocamiento de parte de él en mi cintura muy incómodo. Pervertido.

-Claro si su acompañante Inuzuka me permite-miro a Kiba con una ceja levantada, parecía que no se llevaban bien.

-No hay ningún problema aceptar un baile con usted, ¿verdad Kiba?-mire a mi amigo castaño el cual solo soltó un gruñido y se acercó a mi oreja "ten cuidado" es lo que escuche, lo mire extraña pero, bueno Sai Haruno no era peligroso solo un chico que le gusta tocar la cintura de una chica, creo que si es peligroso.

Vi como Kiba se alejaba de nosotros y se acercaba a un chico de cabellos naranja, ¿Que extraño color? Volteé mi mirada y vi como Sai me sonría de forma cálida, rara en él realmente rara. Agarro mi mano derecha y con mano izquierda la dirigió en mi cintura, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, era lenta pero realmente hermosa. Me estaba gustando esa combinación de chelo con el piano. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, mire a sus ojos, aunque tenía ese antifaz negro puesto, sus ojos eran negros y realmente hermosos, no me había fijado en su perfil, esa nariz recta, esos labios pequeños pero cuando sonreía se le agrandaban, su piel blanca y fría, sentí su mano y estaba realmente frío, aunque estuviéramos en un lugar cerrado tenía la piel fría. Raro pero fascinante.

-Sabes, ahora que me doy cuenta, tienes unos hermosos ojos Ino-me dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos, yo solo logre sonrojarme y contestarle con un "gracias".-Tienes los ojos casi iguales que Sakura, solo que los tuyos son mas oscuros como verdes azulados-se acercó a mi oreja haciendo que me sonroje-Hermosos y fascinantes.

Me puse roja y voltee a otro lado ya que no quería ver que había conseguido que me haya puesto roja por ese cumplido. Lo mire denuevo y otra vez esa sonrisa tan cálida porque tenía que ser así, ha hecho que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y el último que consiguió eso fue Sasuke, pero con el con esa sonrisa hacia que solo existieramos los dos.

Cuando vi como ella lo besaba, me hervía la sangre, ¡¿Porque con mi hermano?! ¿Que quería conseguir esa mujer de cabellos rosas? Me volvía loco al ver como sus labios y los de él se movían al compás, me acordaba que esos labios antes me pertenecían. Me paré de golpe y quise salir de ahí, sentí como alguien me seguía y sabía bien quién era, la única que siempre estuvo conmigo todos estos años que deje a mi familia y no veía a mi hermano. Subí unas escaleras que me dirigían a un pasillo largo, me detuve al ver que ya no escuchaba la música que estaba en la planta baja. Volteé mi mirada y ahí estaba ella, siempre ahi conmigo esa chica de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color solo que tenía unos lentes puestos de color negro ya que un poco era corta de vista. Me acerce a ella, levante su quijada con mi mano y acaricie su mejilla con mi otra mano.

-Lamento que hayas visto, mi forma animal cuando veo a esa mujer-le dije aun acariciando su mejilla- Oh Karin, tu siempre estuviste conmigo cuando estaba ahogado en penas y lloriqueos, tu Alfa siempre fue débil.

Sentí su mano sobre la mano que tenía en su mejilla y lo acarició suavemente mientras que movía su cabeza negando lo que había dicho-Mi Alfa no es débil, el es fuerte y siempre estaré ahí para él, porque yo… lo amo.-sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

No podía negar Karin era diferente a Sakura, ella me vio llorar delirar por esa mujer y ella estuvo ahí callando mis lloriqueos mostrandome amor, como siempre lo había hecho estos años, correspondí su beso atrayendo su cuerpo con mis manos. Karin era hermosa, con esos cabellos rojizos como el fuego esos ojos tan penetrantes, ese cuerpo que no podía negar era hermoso. Varias veces se había entregado a mi y yo solo veía el rostro de esa mujer. Karin era tierna, Sakura era una bruja que solo me uso a su manera. Aunque llevara ese vestido negro hasta sus rodillas, la cargue del trasero y vi que atrás de ella había una puerta, no me importo que habitación, me metí con ella y de un golpe cerré la puerta de un golpe. Aun tropezando por algunos obstáculos que habían en el piso, encontré un escritorio, lo cual tire todas las cosas de un golpe y la senté a esa chica que siempre estuvo conmigo. Comenzamos a besarnos desesperados, necesitábamos sentirnos y tocarnos. Comencé a bajar mis besos hacia su cuello mientras que llevaba una mano a su pierna y la acariciaba lentamente con las yemas de mis dedos subiendo su hermoso vestido negro mientras que mi otra mano me ayudaba jalando la liga que tenía amarrado en su cuello, jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo sus gemidos y sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Comenzó a quitarme el abrigo y la camisa dejando mi torso desnudo al aire, sentí sus dedos acariciando mi piel, comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo en mi espalda, gruñi se sentía tan bien, tenía ganas de hundirme en ella de una maldita vez.

Ella conocía mis puntos débiles. Al terminar de jalar esa liga que tenía en su cuello el vestido cayó de golpe en su cintura dejándome ver sus hermosos senos y la punta tan rosados, se veía tan hermosa así, le quite los lentes dejándolos aun lado de la mesa, bese sus labios con desesperación, lo cual ella me correspondio con sus brazos en mi cuello enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Baje mis labios, lamiendo su cuello y el inicio de sus senos; lleve uno de sus senos a mi boca lo cual los lamí tan lentamente haciendo que ella soltara mi nombre en un gemido, con mi otra mano masajee el otro seno lentamente. Mordió su pezón rosado adentro de mi boca, sintiendo como clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros y gimiera con deseo. Al jugar un rato con su pezón, le hice lo mismo a su gemelos, mientras que llevaba mis manos hacia el vestido que ella tenía arrugado en su cintura de golpe se lo quite encontrándome con esas bragas negra que lo saque de una, llevando mis dedos en su entrada, masajeando suavemente esa cálida boca que me hacía enloquecer cuando me hunda en ella. Metí un dedo, después dos, hasta que no aguante más y metí los tres dedos haciendo que mi pelirroja amante se echará de espaldas en el escritorio, vi como sus piernas se movían haciendo que sus pies se pongan encima del escritorio invitandome que mis dedos vayan lo más profundo de su cavidad sexual. Me acerque lentamente a ella llevando mis labios a los suyos y callandolos con un beso apasionado, sentí como bajaba sus manos a mi pantalon de vestir, quitando los botones y el cierre bajando lentamente el pantalón junto con mis boxer. Lamí lentamente sus labios, baje pasando por su cuello, a los inicios de sus senos y lamiendo su ombligo con su vientre, saque mis manos de su cavidad sexual y metí mis tres dedos de sus fluidos en mis labios.

-ahh.. itachi-soltó un gemido al ver lo que hice.

Me acerque lentamente a ella pegando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo encima del escritorio de madera oscura, ella agarró mis mejillas y unió sus labios a los míos sentía su lengua acariciar la mía, enredo sus manos en mi cabello mientras acariciaba suavemente su hermoso cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos en mis labios, separe suavemente sus piernas dejando expuesta su cavidad sexual, acaricie sus piernas poniendo la punta de mi pene en su entrada.

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar en ella, escuche que cerraron la puerta de golpe, volteé mi mirada hacia la puerta y levanté mi ceja derecha. Sentí una mano en mi mejilla haciendo que vuelva a ver a mi compañera de cabellos rojos como la sangre. Me acerque a ella y la bese hundiéndome en ella sintiendo su gemido en nuestros labios. Comencé a moverme lentamente escuchando sus gemidos y los míos, lo cuales hacían una hermosa melodía. Me hundí en ella, solo eramos los dos, ya no más Sakura ahora solo pensare en Karin la chica que siempre estuvo conmigo, ella debe ser la única y eso esperaba.

Vi como mi pelirosa había cerrado esa puerta con fuerza.-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto al ver que tenía una cara entre divertida y calmada.

-No es nada-me respondio acercandose a mi y cogiendo mi mano izquierda la cual entrelazo con sus dedos de sus dos manos.-Te dije que te contaría la verdad, entonces vamos Sasuke-me sonrió y jalo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminando por el pasillo estrecho. Me dijo que me contaría de la masacre del Clan Haruno y ¿Mi familia estaba metida en esa tragedia? Hoy lo iba a descubrir.

A lo lejos se podía ver a tres personas paradas mirando hacía la mansión donde provenía música, se miraron entre ellos y solo sonrieron divertidos.

-Ya es hora, queridos hermano-sonrió un chico de cabellos rojos.


End file.
